Age ain't nothing but a number
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: 14 year old Taylor McKessie feels a little uncomfortable from all the attention shes getting form 17 year old Troy Bolton. Even though she finds herself liking it at times. Will she do over the top things to find her true feelings for Troy?
1. Target visits

14 year old Taylor Mckessie sat in her room staring out the window. It was a stormy day which was on the middle of October. Taylor watched the droplets of rain dance down her window. She sighed and was thinking just about everything on her mind. She started to feel a little depressed. Taylor was known to go through different mood changes so her friends were used to it. But something else was bothering her. It burned to the pit of her soul and puzzled her brain. She knew even thinking about a relationship with a seventeen year old guy would give her parents an instant heart attack. She just couldn't understand why she felt this way about a guy 3 years older then herself.

"Tay, I'm going to the store are you coming? "Her 20 year old sister Delaney shouted from downstairs.

Delaney had come to visit for about a week since she lived in L.A. She loved spending time with her little sister Taylor.

" Umm yeah just let me do my hair " Taylor shouted back.

"Hurry up!" Delaney said.

" Geez do we have a specific time to get there?" Taylor yelled styling her hair with the temple curl ponytail and the stylish hump at the top. She put in her hoop earrings and put on her Hollister jacket with jeans. She added some mascara and lip gloss.

Delaney laughed to herself as she waited downstairs for her sister. She knew she had to do more than just her hair. She always thought she was going to see someone.

" Geez rush much? Taylor asked sarcastically coming down the stairs.

"Cute hair sis..so who's the guy you plan on seeing?" Delaney asked with a smirk.

"No one gosh. Why is there always suppose "a guy" I'm trying to impress?" Taylor asked with finger quotations and then tightening her ponytail by pulling some strands.

"Whatever noonie you can't fool me" Delaney said with a smile and pointing at Taylor.

Delaney called Taylor noonie because she remembered when Taylor was a baby she always fell asleep exactly at noon. It was kind of creepy to her and her parents. But they started to grow used to it.

" Whatever noonie you can't fool me" Taylor said mimicking her sisters voice while screwing her face up and trying not to laugh.

"Just go get in the car" Delaney said playfully rolling her eyes.

As Taylor sat in the car that was in the garage she thought about what her sister said about her thinking she was going to run into some guy. Taylor knew Delaney was right. she had grew a habit to getting all dolled up because she had a feeling she going to run into _**him**_.

"What you thinking bout noonie?" Delaney said getting in the small blue punch buggie.

" Nothing, I had a small headache" Taylor said putting in one of her headphones form her ipod.

Delaney pulled out into the stormy weather as the garage door closed.

" Thank God for garages" Delaney said looking in her rear mirror as she continued to back up.

Once she pulled out the drive way completely. She was on the smooth road and on her way to the store with her favorite sister.

"Hey De…can I ask you something?" Taylor asked pausing her ipod.

"Sure" Delaney said looking out onto the road.

Do you think I'm…you know..ugly?" Taylor asked.

"No of course not..your very pretty as a matter a fact plus your smart, and you have a drop dead gorgeous body for a 14 year old girl.I have to say im jealous. " Delaney said with a smile.

" Seriously De I mean I know you're my sister and all but ..be honest" Taylor said whining a little bit.

"Noonie look I'm being honest to you if u weren't pretty I was just look at you and smile and not answer." Delaney said.

"Ok I guess" Taylor said looking out the window.

"Why is there something bothering you that question was kind of random" Delaney said looking slightly over her Chanel shades.

" No" Taylor said blankly and looking out the window.

Delaney was beginning to worry about her sister. She been kind of down the past week. She was going to have to get to the point. But not at the moment.

The rest of the ride was silent. Then they pulled up into the super target parking lot. Taylor and Delaney got out and entered the store.

Taylor winced a little at the rush of cold air form the store.

" Tay I'm going to be by the food section to get some things for mama, I know you like to go wonder places so I'm just telling you ok." Delaney said.

" Yeah I have my cell I'll call you if I think a old perv is hitting on me" Taylor said sarcastically.

Taylor walked away from her sister and was headed for her favorite section the electronics. As she walked there she looked around cautiously for _**him**_. She was beginning to look suspicious as she would walk past different aisle and stop at a new one every time. She attracted crazy looks from people. Taylor even started the mission impossible theme to herself.

Once she reached the electronics section she got caught up in all the DVD's and C.D's. She stayed there for at least 20 minutes.

" Noonie come on" Delaney said when she found her sister.

" Ok" Taylor put down the C.D's she picked up but ran back and grabbed a chris brown C.D.

"Hey can I get this?" Taylor asked Delaney smiling and waving the C.D in front of her sister's face.

" Sure" Delaney said.

Taylor smiled in joy.

"You have money?" Delaney asked.

Taylor's smile dropped.

"Aww De" Taylor said.

" Just playing Tay I'll get it for you" Delaney said laughing.

Taylor started smiling again.

The two sisters walked to the check out section of the huge store. There was only two people in front of them ad they didn't have a lot. Taylor was focused on a magazine and reading an article about make up tips from Monique Coleman. (Made up) Monique Coleman was Taylor's idol.

As soon as they were next Delaney realized she forgot to get milk.

" Shoot, noonie stay right here I have to go get some milk" Delaney said walking off.

" Uh huh yea" Taylor said keeping her face in the book ignoring her sister.

**With Delaney**

Delaney walked quickly to the dairy section when she noticed a cute employee who kind of reminded her of the singer Omarion. He was putting some items on the shelves.

Delaney hid behind the stack of sodas and fixed herself up. She then walked form behind it and chcked out his features. He had brown eyes with a diamond stud in his ear his was braided ( like omarion). "_he has a nice ass" _Delaney thought to herself as she noticed him bending over. She walked past him to the milk which was next to him.

He stopped his task and notice the beauty next to him.

" Hey" He said biting his lower lip.

" Hey" Delaney said smiling and reaching for some milk and purposely sticking her butt out.

"O let me get that" He said reaching up and getting the milk then handing it to her.

" thanks" Delaney said smiling.

" Yea it's cool..so whats your name?" He asked.

" Delaney" She said.

" Mines is Damen" He said taking Delaney's hand and kissing the back of it.

"Wow you're a charmer" Delaney said smiling.

The two talked a little while and Damen forgot his job.

" You know Delaney you're a cool girl" Damen said.

" Thanks your not to bad yourself" Delaney said blushing.

The two stared at each other and felt like they knew each other for years. She leaned in and so did damen. Once they was no more room to lean in the two were making out in Target. Delaney was enjoying it so much she forgot the time and her sister that was waiting.

" Damen hun As much as I'm enjoying this I have to go" Delaney said puhding him off of her gently.

" Aiight its cool" He said fixing his shirt.

Delaney smiled and nodded and started walking off.

" O Delaney wait I don't have your number" Damen said.

Delaney walked back over to him and to the ink pen which was behind his ear an wrote her name and number on his had. With that done she rushed off to the check-out section.

**Back with Taylor**

The check out guy scanned the first item which was Taylor's Chris brown C.D

" Chris brown huh?" The deep voice said.

" Yea" Taylor said smiling look up at the guy quickly and putting her head down. She then shot her head up when she noticed that face, the lips, the nose, the chestnut brown hair that was styled. And not to forget those electric blue eyes. Yes there stood Troy Bolton. The cause of the burning at the bottom of Taylor's soul. The one that had her feeling insecure lately about her image. 17 year old Troy and her were classmates at east high. Since the homecoming dance they had been talking. But Taylor was confused about herself when it came to him. She tried to avoid him because she felt weird getting attention from a 17 year old, and she wondered why he wasn't chasing after some 17 year old girl. But she always found herself breaking he neck trying to look good just incase she saw him. She knew the deal about older guys talking to younger girls. They were only trying to get in the young girls pants. But Troy didn't act like that.

" Umm hi T-Troy" Taylor said looking at him then looking away.

" Hey Tay" Troy said smiling.

" So you work here?" Taylor asked.

" Yeah it's just a job to keep a couple of change in my pocket" Troy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

" O yea makes since" Taylor said nodding her head and leaning forward on the grocery cart.

" So what brings you to target?" Troy asked putting a loaf of bread in the bag.

" I'm just here wit my older sister" Taylor aid putting the bread in the cart.

" O I thought it was your mom at first. I kind of got nervous" Troy said raising his eyebrows and putting more groceries in the bags.

" O" Taylor said looking down.

"Tay you ok? You seem sad.You have been acting like this a lot lately" Troy said concerned.

" Yea I'm fine" Taylor said softly.

" So did you hear about Ryan's party next Saturday night?" Troy asked smiling.

" Yea I was invited" Taylor said.

"O ok" Troy said.

"Are you going?" Taylor asked.

"No. He's a freshman. What would I look going to a Freshman's party? No offense Tay" Troy said.

"None taken" Taylor said smiling.

The two stared at each other for a while. Troy winked at Taylor which made her blush.

" Um excuse me can you hurry it up?" An old lady asked earning looks from Troy and Taylor.

" No but you can be patient and wait" Delaney said coming to the form of the line with the milk.

" Well excuse me" The lady said.

" Your excused" Delaney said rolling her eyes at the lady.

Taylor softly giggled at her sister. She knew that Delaney didn't take any bullshit from anyone. Especially if there were messing with her sister.

" Sorry, I had t wait for the guys to put the new milk in the freezers" Delaney said a little out of breath and her clothes were a little wrinkled and few strands of her hair was misplaced.

" HI" Delaney said smiling at Troy when she noticed that he and Taylor were exchanging looks.

"Uhh..Hey..don't worry about its cool. Your total is 68.90" Troy said.

Delaney handed him the money and still noticed Taylor a little fidgety towards the cashier.

" Sorry to ask but do ya'll know each other?" Delaney asked looking between the two teens.

" Yeah we uhh…" Taylor started but was cut off.

" We go to school together" Troy said quickly knowing that wasn't all.

" O well ok..Delaney" Delaney said extending her hand out.

" Troy" Troy said shaking her hand.

After everything was settled Taylor and Delaney were soon on their way out of the store.

Taylor looked back Troy when she heard Troy whisper her name.

He mouthed " I'll cal you" As he did the phone gesture to his ear and smiled.

Taylor smiled and turned back around with butterflies in her stomach at his promise, she knew it was a promise because when he sad he would call her he always did.

" Tay I want the story on that Troy guy I know ya'll are more than just classmates" Delaney said focusing on the road.

" Ok.but were just friends" Taylor said still remembering his eyes and smile.

" Ok...but I like him he's nice..and very handsome" Delaney said.

" what is he 14, 15?" Delaney asked.

" Ummm 17" Taylor said a little scared at her sister's reaction.

"Woah really?" Delaney asked pretty cool about it.

" Yeah" Taylor said with a sigh of relief.

" Well be careful you know how older guys are with little girls like you" Delaney said.

" So I've heard already." Taylor said emotionless.

They finally made it home and took all the groceries out the car and placed them in their proper places in the kitchen. Once they were done Delaney started cooking dinner.While Taylor headed upstairs.

She opened the door to her room and closed the door and walked over to her computer. She turned on her computer and logged onto Myspace. She looked on her top friends and saw Troy's picture that was absolutely hott. It was him sitting on a beach and staring out into the ocean, It looked like one of those Hollister pictures you would see in the store.

He was number 8 on her top out of 12. She looked at his picture and got butterflies every time she looked at it. She then heard" Lose your love" By Vanessa Hudgens. It was her cell phone.

When she looked at the I.D it was none other than Mr. Troy Bolton.

**Hmmm will Taylor answer the phone? Ok wut u think? Hope u like it. so far that is lol. R&R please.**


	2. Tree Climbing Troy

Taylor blew her breath in disgust and spun herself around in the office chair. She looked at the computer screen and immediately caught eyes with Troy's picture again.

"Just pick up the phone Tay you know you want to" Troy said appearing by her window.

"T-Troy?" Taylor asked a little scared. Taylor closed her eyes in disbelief and opened them after counting to 10. When she opened them he was no where to be found, she must have been imagining because the window was closed.

Taylor no longer heard her phone ring. She picked her phone up and it said " one miss call from Troy". Taylor sighed in relief that she missed the call. Taylor went back to Myspace and decided to add some new pictures. She posed in front of her web cam with various poses. Once they were uploaded on Myspace she waited for picture comments.

" Tay dinner's ready" Delaney called from downstairs.

"I'm coming" Taylor said minimizing Myspace. She looked at her cell phone and debated on whether to bring her cell phone to dinner with her. She wouldn't want an unexpected call from Troy. Plus her mom was going to be there.

Taylor shook her head trying to erase Troy and those eyes she adored out of her system while she walked down the stairs. When Taylor walked into the kitchen she saw her sister sitting at the table alone.

"Where's mama?" Taylor asked taking a seat across from her Sister.

" Late working" Delaney said taking a bit out of her salad.

" O..umm ok" Taylor said putting her fork in her spaghetti and slowly twirling it.

Taylor started eating and was unusually quiet. She was known to be the one talking during dinner. Delaney stopped eating and leaned in her chair folding her arms looking at Taylor who was caught up in eating. Taylor noticed her sister and acknowledged her.

"What?" Taylor asked slightly lifting her fork with a half eaten meatball on it.

Delaney just rolled her eyes at her sister and gave her another look.

" What?!" Taylor asked dropping her fork.

" Tell me about this Troy fellow" Delaney said with a smirk.

" For what?" Taylor asked looking down at her food.

" Noonie….tell me" Delaney said firmly.

Taylor looked up at her sister and sighed as she sat up and threw the napkin on the table.

" Well it's a long story" Taylor said.

" I'm listening" Delaney said leaning forward.

" Well we first met at the homecoming dance" Taylor started.

**Flashback to home coming week**

" _I can't wait until homecoming this Saturday!" Taylor's friend Gabriella said as they came out of Chemistry class. _

" _I don't know..maybe I shouldn't go Gabbs I don't even have a date" Taylor said as they stopped In the hallway along with some other students. _

" _Well we can find you one!" Gabriella said pulling her friend down the stairs to get to there next class._

" _It's easy for you to say..Ryan already asked you" Taylor said giving gabi a look._

" _Well…no..but" Gabi said confused. _

"_Yeah uh huh exactly" Taylor said looking at her confused friend and walking to her class._

" _Taylor wait!" Gabi said running to Taylor but stopped when Taylor made a gesture._

" _Wait for it…." Taylor said. _

" _BEEEEEPP" Went the 2 minute bell. _

" _Saved by the bell" Taylor said walking away from gabi. _

"_Grr I'm not done with you Mckessie!" Gabi said in mock anger and marching up the stairs._

_Taylor was on her way to English class when she saw her good friend John. Who was also a freshman._

"_Hey Tay" John said. He always had a crush on Taylor. But Taylor didn't even think of liking him._

" _Hey John, whats up?" Taylor said stopping. _

" _N-noting" John said stuttering. He had a stuttering problem. _

" _O ok, well I have to get going "Taylor said dismissing the conversation._

"_Ok..O wait Taylor I forgot!" John said walking up to Taylor._

" _Yeah?" Taylor smiled._

" _You know the homecoming dance is coming up and all and" John started_

" _John I already said I can't go to the dance with you" Taylor said calmly. _

_  
" No it's not me…it's my friend Troy he ask-" John said._

" _Wait excuse me..Troy? as in Troy Bolton?As in popular Junior Troy Bolton?" Taylor asked clearly not interested._

" _Yeah, he's a good friend of mine..I know hard to believe" John said._

"_Well tell Troy sorry but no thank you" Taylor said running off to class since she only had 20 seconds._

_John rolled his eyes and walked to his class._

**End of flashback**

" Noonie come on! That's not telling me what happened at the homecoming dance" Delaney said annoyed.

" Well.I don't know, Maybe later" Taylor said laughing getting up and walking out the kitchen.

" Noonie!" Delaney yelled.

"Thanks for the dinner sis!" Taylor yelled going up the stairs.

Delaney rolled her eyes and got up and started cleaning up.

Taylor walked in her room and slammed her door and laughing at her sister. She knew that's not how she met Troy it was all a lie. She wasn't really going to let her sister know how she met a seventeen year old guy.

After Taylor came out of the Shower. She opened Myspace back up on her computer.

"New Picture Comments" Taylor said happily. She opened up her pictures and smiled a little when she saw the pic comment was from Troy. It said…

"Looking good Tay...as usual lol"

The other comments from him said things like "Sexy" or " Hott". Taylor smiled at this but frowned when she saw Troy's Display name that said " I love my babe Sharpay!" It also had a picture of him and Sharpay kissing. Taylor was halfly pissed but the other side of her didn't care. So she logged off of Myspace before she saw something else she didn't want to see.Taylor hopped on her bed and closed her eyes. She started picturing her and Troy in the park together. They sat under a tree laughing together…"Hold it!! He's with Sharpay!!" Taylor thought erasing the daydream.

Taylor shot up when she heard her cell phone ring. Taylor got off her bed and walked wearily to her computer desk where she left her phone.

"Hello?" Taylor said with a yawn. She was so tired she didn't even bothered to look at the I.D.

" Hey Tay" a deep voice said.

Taylor jumped at his deep voice.

" Troy, I can't talk right now I'm sleepy" Taylor said slowly spinning in her chair.and rolling her eyes clearly not wanting to talk to him after she found out he had a girlfriend.

" Ah come on Tay, can you at least try and stay up..for me?" Troy asked making a puppy pout face to himself.

"Are you puppy pouting?" Taylor asked.

" Maybe" Troy said.

"Gosh… Troy, why should I stay on the phone?" Taylor said after laughing at the puppy pout deal.

"Fine" Tory said hanging up the phone.

"Hello?..Well don't say bye" Taylor said closing her phone and walking to her bed and snuggling under the warm covers of her bed.

" Mmmm, warm bed, warm room, comfy pillow," Taylor said with her eyes clothes.

But then heard tapping on her window.

" And someone throwing rocks at my window great! Taylor said sarcastically getting out of bed.

"This is wonderful to have a lunatic trying to break my window" Taylor said walking to her window slowly.

She opened the window and sat on the window sill. There she saw blue eyed Troy Bolton standing there.

" Hey Tay!" Troy said smiling.

"Shh, Troy what do you want!" Taylor yelled.

" To see you"

" I'm flattered….." Taylor said in mock flattery and bating her eyelashes.

"There's that sarcasm of yours." Troy said smiling.

"Gotta love it right?" Taylor said with a shrug of her shoulders

" Sure" Troy said laughing.

"So are you coming?" Troy asked.

"Where to?" Taylor asked not really wanting to go wherever he wanted to.

"That's a surprise" Troy said giving her a wink.

Taylor rolled her eyes and gave a small smile.

"I don't Troy" Taylor said looking at her door.

"I mean we can get in trouble." Taylor continued.

" No we won't" Troy said swinging form a tree branch.

"Your such a Monkey" Taylor said laughing at her corny joke.

"Don't hate Tay…Because you know I'm a sexy Monkey" Troy said pulling himself up onto the branch and sitting on one of the secure tree branches with one leg hanging down.

"Sure you are…So Troy how come you aren't going to Ry's party I know some Juniors that are going" Taylor said.

" Because I have a reputation and friend" Troy said.

" So it's un cool go to a freshman party?" Taylor asked folding her arms.

"Finally you get it" Troy said throwing his arms up and climbing onto a higher Branch to be exact eye level with Taylor.

" So Troy..How's your relationship with Sharpay?" Taylor asked looking in her room.

"Good..Why?" Troy asked.

" I don't know" Taylor said.

" Are you jealous?" Troy asked.

"ME?..NO!?" Taylor said appalled.

"Suuurreee…." Troy said laughing.

"So tell me this Troy..if you go out with Sharpay…why do you constantly talk to me and call me?" Taylor said looking into her room not wanting to see his face reaction. She heard no nswer.

"Troy?" Taylor asked looking back out at the window.

Troy was nowhere to be found.

" Trooooyy" Taylor said annoyed at his disappearance.

Her door then shot open.

"Tay who are you talking to?" Delaney said walking in.

" No one.." Taylor said looking at her sister then back out the window.

"Absolutely no one" Taylor said with a sigh.

" Ok well close the window and go to sleep, you do still have school in the morning" Delaney said.

Taylor only nodded and slowly shut her window. Once she heard the door close she looked back out the window and looked at the huge oak tree in her backyard as the wind made the leaves make a wave like motion.

Taylor sighed and walked over to her bed. She turned off her lamp and got under the covers.

She was soon off into a deep sleep with dreams of no one else then Troy Bolton.

**Ok wut u think? My mind kind of went blank around the flashback scene. But I'll bring up when Taylor talks about the homecoming later in the story. Hope u liked. R&R. and Thanks for the reviews so far. I luv u guys. **


	3. Wishes at 8:50 am do come true!

Taylor woke up to the sound of chirping birds and sunlight blasting through her window. She yawned and stretch for a bit to get her focus together. Once done she sat up and looked at the clock. It was only 7:00 a.m. She didn't have to be to school until 7:50 a.m.

Taylor soon then flashbacked upon last night visit from Troy. She smiled at his name when she thought about it. Erasing the thought she got out of bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She hopped into the shower and once she was out she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then walked into her room and opened her closet door debating on a outfit she can wear.

"Outfit Debating huh?" Delaney said appearing in the doorway.

Taylor nodded at her sister since she didn't talk much in the morning.

" Well Can I help?" Delaney said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Taylor nodded once again and Delaney smiled at her sister's morning silent treatment. The two threw clothes everywhere trying to find something Taylor hasn't worn more than one time. The finally cam to the conclusion of a American eagle plaid skirt and a yellow polo. With Taylor's white ballet flats and medium sized red studs earrings.

" Cute noonie" Delaney said smiling stepping back from her sister and giving her one last look.

" Ok you want me to do your hair today or……" Delaney started

Taylor pointed at her sister swiftly and Delaney couldn't help but laugh.

Delaney styled Taylor's hair into a ponytail and she curled it with a curling iron.

Taylor looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She turned around and hugged her sister.

" Thanks De" Taylor hugging her sister.

"O so now you speak?" Delaney said with a smile.

" I guess" Taylor said walking out of her room and heading downstairs and grabbing her book sack off of the sofa.

" Bye Tay, have fun at school" Delaney said from upstairs.

" Ok" Taylor said opening the door and walking out.

Once Delaney heard the door close she counted to 10 and walked back into Taylor's room and started looking for evidence about the homecoming and Troy. She then found a

little piece of paper that said "Myspace password" in Taylor's handwriting. Delaney felt guilty just holding the paper but she had to find out what was changing her baby sister's personality. She got on Taylor's computer and logged onto Myspace. She typed in the password and e-mail since she already knew that. Once logged on she opened up her inbox and saw numerous messaged from Troy.

"Bingo!" Delaney said to herself.

**With Taylor **

Taylor walked down the street on the way to school with her pod earphones in her ears playing " Take over the breaks over" by fall out boy. Taylor occasionally looked around her surroundings just incase she saw a certain face ( cough, cough Troy). But no show of his face so far. She was halfway to school when a shadow appeared next her she looked down scared to look up. She noticed the shadow had the shadow had long hair. Once she looked up she saw her best friend Gabriella Montez.

" Geez Gabi don't scare me like that" Taylor said pausing her ipod.

"Sorry…..so did you finish your English Essay?" Gabi asked.

" What?! It's due today?!" Taylor asked stopping dead in her tracks.

" NO Tay chill!" Gabi said laughing.

" I was just asking if you finished it?" Gabi said.

" O…well no I didn't, but I'm almost done" Taylor said.

" So, what's been going on with you and Mr. Troy?" Gabi said changing the subject.

"Nothing" Taylor said quietly.

" Ahh come on Tay I know something happened" Gabi said walking in front of Taylor and facing her walking backwards.

" Fine." Taylor said giving in.

"Yes!" Gabi said jumping in the air.

"But not until lunch" Taylor said pointing her finger at her excited friend.

"Ahh Taylor" Gabi whined.

The two walked the rest of the way to school talking about Ryan's upcoming house party and how they were going to be in the Decathlon when they become sophomores. They were soon in front of East High. Taylor took a deep breath before entering. Before she met Troy she never worried about going to school.

Taylor looked around the halls and sighed in relief when everything looked normal. The Cheerleader huddled together chatting. The Nerds in the Science Lab. The Skateboarders in the hallway doing tricks on their board regardless if they were in the school hall. And of course the Jocks. Or the " Jerks" as Gabi would call them. Taylor laughed at Gabi's name for them.

Taylor frowned when she saw Mr. Popularity but also known as Troy Bolton standing there in the middle of the Jocks telling a story. Her knee grew weak when she saw his arm around the rich Blonde Sharpay Evans.

"Well there he is Tay..are you going to talk to him?" Gabi asked.

" Are you crazy?...of course not" Taylor said looking at her friend crazy.

" O..ok..well look there's Ryan" Gabi said pointing to Ryan.

Taylor looked over to where Gabi was pointing and saw a scared looking Ryan surrounded by a bunch of juniors that were Jocks. He was only over there because his sister was over there by her new boyfriend Troy Bolton.

"Gabi can you stop pointing before you cause a scene" Taylor said pulling her friend's arm down.

"Ouch Tay!, Geez calm down no one is even paying attention!" Gabi said getting a little annoyed.

" Sorry" Taylor said quietly.

" Hey Ryan!" Gabi shouted to her other freshman buddy.

Taylor jumped at Gabi's outburst and hid her head by looking down and putting her hand on her forehead trying to avoid any looks from Troy.

All the jocks stopped talking and looked over at the two freshman girls which were Gabi and Taylor. Taylor felt like she wanted to die right then and there. Troy stopped talking and looked over at the two and saw Taylor trying to hide her face. He smiled at this and turned his attention back to his group.

Ryan smiled and walked over to Gabi. He greeted her with a hug.

" Hey Gabi..Gosh Thanks for saving me form over there, I thought I was going to die I if heard another story Troy was telling us about him and my sister." Ryan said.

He then noticed Taylor.

"What's wrong with Taylor" Ryan said pointing to his other good friend.

"She just has issues" Gabi said shaking her head at her Taylor.

Taylor looked up and saw her two friends looking at her.

"What?..." Taylor asked looking at Gabi and Ryan.

" Nothing" Ryan and Gabi said in unison.

Taylor started walking ahead of them and heard the two laughing at her. Not in a bad way they just thought it was funny.

" Well Tay me and Ry are heading for class before were late you coming?" Gabi asked after laughing.

"Umm I have to go to my locker I'll catch up" Taylor said starting the combination to her locker as she saw Troy in the corner of her eye. He was leaning on a locker looking at her listening to her talk to her friends. He was standing alone.

" Well ok" Gabi said walking away with Ryan.

After Taylor finished with her locker she closed it and walked away. She was then pulled into a tight hug. Taylor turned around and saw she was in the arms of Troy Bolton.

" O so now you can talk to me?" Taylor asked breaking herself from his hug.

" Come on Tay don't be like that, you know they can't know I talk to a freshman" Troy said.

Taylor turned around and made a face at him and walked back towards him.

" O excuse me I didn't catch that memo. Yeah I'm sorry I'm a freshman Troy I wish I can do something about that!" Taylor said sarcastically.

" Do you always have to be sarcastic?" Troy asked putting his hands in his back pockets and leaning on a locker.

" Wow good for you Troy you just found another flaw you don't like about me, don't' you feel smart for once!" Taylor said with half of her older sister's Delaney bad side coming out of her.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Troy asked.

" You are what's wrong with me!" Taylor said.

" What?" Troy asked confused.

Taylor opened her moth to speak but no words came out. She walked around herself for a while regaining her thoughts. She turned to Troy again and sighed. Her eyes started to water but her confidence didn't let her tears fall.

" Troy, I can't do this anymore. I can't talk to you, it's all because of you that I've been different. I can't even come into school anymore without fearing to bump into you. Why are torturing me like this? I mean here I am thinking I like you but I had to find out you had a girlfriend. But what really confuses me is why do you even speak to me? I mean were three damn years apart! Why would you want me Troy? Why?" Taylor said letting her tears run down her face.

" Tay I'm sorry….it's just that" Troy started but Taylor cut him off.

" No Troy…don't tell me anything else it'll just confuse me" Taylor said.

Troy gave her a hug once again but this one felt different to Taylor. It felt like he put a bunch of passion in it. Taylor pulled away and looked up at him. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

Taylor just shook her head and walked away to her class not even looking back when he called her name. Taylor felt like she had just broke up with him and she wasn't even his girlfriend. Taylor and Troy have been through more than anybody knows. That's why it hurt Taylor so much. But in order to help herself she had to let him go.

When she walked into her class she saw Gabi giving her a worried look. She noticed the teacher wasn't there yet which Taylor was grateful for. She walked to the desk next to Gabi and sat down next to her.

" O' my gosh Tay what happened?" Gabi asked scooting her desk closer to Taylor's.

" Nothing…I'll tell you at lunch" Taylor said.

Gabi looked at hr friend. Gabi and Taylor were really best friends. If they saw each other were happy they were both happy. If one of them were sad or crying then both of them would be sad or crying. Gabi felt like crying seeing that her friend was crying earlier.

" Ok" Gabi said scooting her desk back in place.

Once the teacher came in the Class immediately started. Minutes went by and it was 8:50 a.m. Gabi noticed the time and smiled. She leaned over to Taylor and whispered to her.

" Look Tay it's 8:50 make a wish" Gabi said smiling at her friend.

Taylor only nodded and weakly smiled. It was a tradition for them to make a wish at 8:50 a.m. that exact time was the number on the door of their kindergarten classroom which was where they met.

Taylor closed her eyes and made two wishes they were.

Her first one was that her day would get better and something good will happen.

She also wished there was no test this week

She was sure it would come true because every time she made a wish at that time it worked. But she wasn't sure about the first wish.

Gabi knew Taylor was having a bad day so she wished the same thing as Taylor's wish. Which made the wish even more powerful.

About 5 minutes passed after the wish.

" Ok class I just got an e-mail form the other teachers saying that all Tests are postponed until two weeks for some reason. " Mr. William said.

The class cheered. Taylor and Gabi looked at each other and smiled. Now all Taylor needed was for her other wish to come true.

Ten minutes passed and Taylor was stating to give up on her wish. She dozed off since she wasn't interested in History Class. But she was woken up by the door opening. She looked up and saw a very cute bushy haired boy come into her class holding his books and handed a sheet of paper to the teacher. The teacher nodded and pointed to Taylor then the seat next to her.

" Umm Class we have a new student Mr. Chad Danforth" Mr.Williams said.

Chad gave a nod to the class as he heard the whispers from some girls in the class at how cute he was and took his seat next to Taylor. Taylor smiled to herself as she checked out his features. He had chocolate brown eyes, with a cute baby face. His smile was to die for. And she thought his hair was adorable.Taylor immediately knew her wished had come true.

Taylor then saw Mr. William walking towards her.

"Ms. Mckessie this Chad" Taylor waved at Chad and Chad gave her a wink. Taylor blushed but hid it as best as she could.

" I assigned you to be his Guide Buddy around the school you are to excuse him form class five minutes early this week to help him find his first class." Mr. William said.

"So get to know each other" Mr. William said walking away.

"I'll be looking forward to it" Chad said looking at Taylor with a smirk.

Taylor smiled back then looked over at Gabi who looked just as shocked.

"I think your wish came true" Gabi said.

" Yea" Taylor said smiling.

"So what about Troy?" Gabi asked.

" Troy who?" Taylor asked with a smirk.

Gabi looked at her friend and just smiled

**WEEELLL I liked this Chappie. If you're confused about what all Taylor and Troy been thru I'll be mentioning later. So has Taylor developed a crush on the new Student Chad? Let's see. R&R Thanks for the reviews. **


	4. A new side of Troy?

"RIIIIINNNGG" Went the 3rd period bell which signaled it was time for free period. And awkwardly Chad was in all of Taylor's classes mostly. So she didn't have to excuse him from class early. Students scrambled out of the classes into the hallways heading to their favorite spot for free period.

" So Chad where do you want to head to for free period?" Taylor asked walking with Chad .

"What's free period?" Chad asked looking confused. Taylor thought he looked so cute when he was confused.

"Im guessing they didn't have it at your school" Taylor asked laughing at his puzzled face.

"Yeah…how did you know that?" Chad asked nodding his head and smiling.

Taylor looked at him stupidly and just laughed" O just a lucky guess" Taylor said sarcastically and then walking away.

Chad didn't follow her for a moment still confused but he just shook his head of curls and started jogging to catch up wit Taylor.

"So have you decided where you want to go?" Taylor asked hearing him coming behind her.

"I don't know maybe the gym" Chad asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ok the gym it is" Taylor aid smiling.

The two got closer to the gym and could hear the screeching of sneakers and the basketball's bouncing on the gym floor. Taylor never had been in the gym during free period. She always was in the science lab or library with Gabi.

When the two entered the gym Taylor almost dropped her books when she saw Troy playing with other Juniors Zeke and Jason and C.J Danforth, Chad's older brother. C.J looked almost like Chad but looked more mature. He had a low cut and honey brown eyes that were adored by girls. He also had one studded diamond earring in his left ear.

"Chad have you seen the library, They have sports section I'm sure you would like it" Taylor said trying to pull Chad out of the Gym.

" Chill Taylor, you said it was my choice for us to hang out at so I chose here" Chad said slowly taking his arm from here.

" Ok fine." Taylor said with a sigh.

"You look so cute when you're nervous" Chad said with a wink and running off towards the guys.

Taylor looked up at him and put her head back down blushing.

"Hey lil bro" C.J said seeing his little brother coming towards them.

"Hey C.J…guys" Chad said standing next to C.J.

"Sup" The guys said in unison to busy focusing on the game they were playing.

C.J then noticed a cute faced brown skinned girl alone in the bleachers reading a book.

"Hey Chad who's the girl?" C.J asked smirking at his brother.

Chad looked over to where Taylor was.

"O that's Taylor," Chad said taking the ball from his brother.

Troy heard the name while doing a lay up and looked over at the bleachers. There he saw lonely Taylor sitting there alone. She looked up when she felt someone staring at her. She met eyes with Troy for a while. He gave her a questioning smile and she put her head back down to her book. Troy's smile wiped off his face.

"So do you like her?" Zeke asked Chad about Taylor.

"I don't know, she's cute and cool, a little to sarcastic though" Chad said shooting the ball from the free throw line.

"Who you telling?" Troy said shaking his head in agreement.

All the guys got quiet and looked at him.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Uh nothing" Troy said shaking his head and taking the ball from him and running down the court but stopped when the guys didn't follow him.

"Uhhh hello?" Troy asked raising his arms up.

The guys came back to their senses and ran towards him.

**With Taylor by the bleachers**

Taylor was deep into her book when her cell phone rang. It was Gabi.

"Hello?" Taylor asked putting the bookmark on the page she left off from.

" Hey Tay it's Gabi, how's things with Chad?" Gabi asked smiling to herself. She secretly thought Chad was cute but she wouldn't let her best friend who also liked him know that.

"Well I let him choose where to hang for free period and his older brother and not to mention Troy is in here so I'm trying to keep my distance" Taylor said laughing while looking at Chad on the court doing a crazy dance and the moonwalk. She was guessing he made a point.

Chad heard her laughing and looked up at her and poked his tongue out at her then smiled. She poked her tongue out back at him and smiled also. Troy saw this and threw the ball at Chad's arm. Trying to make as if it was a mistake.

"Ouch!" Chad said grabbing his arm.

"Whoops sorry the ball slipped" Troy saw lifting his hands up trying not to laugh.

**Back with Taylor**

"So Tay guess what night it is tonight at the teen club?" Gabi asked excitedly over the phone.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Karaoke" Gabi sad happily.

" Really?" Taylor asked getting happy.

"Yep and guess what it's a contest tonight who ever makes up a good sing they win money" Gabi said.

"No kidding?" Taylor said sarcastically.

"Hey your being sarcastic with me..did you already know?" Gabi asked.

"Sorry Gabi couldn't resist but yeah I knew" Taylor said laughing.

"Maybe you should sing that song you wrote last week" Gabi said.

"Yeah true but you know how I am with performing in front of people" Taylor said looking at Chad and sometimes at Troy.

"Well to boost up your confidence bring Chad along" Gabi said. She really wanted Chad there for herself. But she couldn't hurt her best friend like that.

" Well I guess…ok I'll tell him" Taylor said smiling.

"Great!..well I got to go see ya at lunch. Gabi said.

"Bye" Taylor said hanging up.

"So you heading to the teen club tonight to sing I hear" A voice said making Taylor jump. She turned around slowly and rolled her eyes.

"Troy go away I don't think it's any of your business" Taylor said annoyed.

"Come on Taylor I said I was sorry" Troy said.

"Well good for you" Taylor said getting her stuff and walking to the court where Chad was.

Troy rolled his eyes and followed her down the bleachers to the court.

"Hey Tay" Chad said smiling.

"Hey" Taylor said.

"So you ready to go?" Chad asked grabbing his books.

"Yea" Taylor said but stopped when she saw Troy heading towards her.

"But hey Chad I was wondering maybe we can hang out tonight at the teen club?" Taylor asked seeing Troy stop walking at her words at the corner of her eye.

"Sure sounds cool" Chad said smiling.

Taylor smiled and started walking with Chad as he put his arm around Taylor.

Troy was ungrateful he don't have a ball to throw at Chad again. He sighed in anger and walked to the locker room.

"What's with him?" Zeke asked Jason as they saw Troy walking angrily to the Locker room.

" I don't know" Jason said putting his shirt over his head.

**On the way to Lunch**

Taylor and Chad were in the hallway on the way to lunch when Chad stopped.

"Uhh Tay go ahead without me I forgot something" Chad said walking backwards.

"Umm ok sure" Taylor said walking away.

Chad walked in the gym to the locker room where he noticed no one was in there. When he walked in the locker room it felt a little scared that it was too quiet. All of a sudden he was slammed to a locker.

"What the hell?!" Chad asked looking at a furious Troy who's blue eyes look like they were getting darker and darker by the minute. Troy had a tight grip around his neck.

"Don't act dumb, what's going on with you and Taylor" Troy asked.

"None of your damn business!" Chad said not scared at all. After all he dealt with his older brother C.J. Chad pushed himself away from Troy and tried to walked away but Troy slammed him back into the lockers.

"Answer the damn question!" Troy said even more pissed.

"Were just friends man" Chad asked trying best to breathe since Troy was gripping his neck so tight.

"It better stay that way..you know why? Because Taylor is mine and she always will be! Try anything funny and it'll be your last move." Troy said.

"Got it man" Chad said. With his vision getting blurry.

"Good" Troy said letting him go causing Chad to fall to the floor gasping for air.

Troy looked at him and laughed

"You know man were going to be great friends" Troy said putting on his shirt. Looking at Chad on the ground struggiling.

**In the cafeteria**

Taylor, Gabi, and Ryan and there friend Kelsi sat at a small table on the freshman side of the cafeteria. Gabi, and Ryan were deep in conversation.

Taylor sighed causing Gabi to look at her.

"Tay what's wrong?" Gabi asked.

"I'm worried about Chad..maybe I should go check on him" Taylor said getting up.

"No Tay you have to let him have his personal space" Gabi said looking at Taylor. Taylor looked at the door and saw Tory walking in with a smile on his face and Sharpay walking up to him greeting him with a kiss.

"Yea maybe your right" Taylor said sitting back down

Taylor then noticed Kelsi was rather quiet.

"Kels what's wrong you've been quiet all today" Taylor said sipping her soda.

"Umm Nothing" Kelsi said a little shocked that Taylor noticed her.

" You sure?" Taylor asked concerned.

Kelsi nodded her head slowly and looked to the junior side of the cafeteria and stared a little at her secret crush Jason Cross. Taylor noticed this and gave a smirk.

"Jason huh?" Taylor said smiling at her friend.

Kelsi's eyes stretched her eyes and looked at Jason and back at Taylor. Taylor nodded at her and Kelsi surrendered and put her head down and nodded.

"No need to be shamed girl" Taylor said smiling.

"Yea I know but he's a junior I'm a just a freshman" Kelsi said sadly.

"Girl you should be proud to be a freshman, I am and some juniors at this school aren't worth it…" Taylor said the last part through her teeth catching a glimpse of Troy at the table with his friends laughing.

"You think I have a chance with him?" Kelsi said a little too loud. Causing a few looks form people behind her but luckily not Jason.

"With who?" Chad asked appearing at the table as if nothing was wrong.

"Ummm no one" Taylor said looking at Chad.

"O..ok" Chad said with a smirk and a nod of his head.

"So Taylor what did you want to tell me about Troy?" Gabi said forgetting it was a secret.

Taylor looked at Gabi in shock and fear.

"I mean" Gabi said soon putting her hand over her mouth quickly.

"What about that bastard I mean…Troy?" Chad asked in fear and anger.

"Uhhh Nothing" Gabi said nervously.

"What did you call him Chad?" Taylor asked calmly.

"Nothing" Chad said.

Taylor looked at Gabi who just shrugged her shoulders. Taylor continued to eat her salad. After a few moments Chad broke the silence.

"So Taylor was it fun going out with Troy?" Chad asked.

Taylor dropped her fork and Gabi looked at her in shock.

"I-I…you…what?" Taylor said shaking her head not believing what she heard.

"You heard me" Chad said looking at her.

"Chad I never went out with Troy" Taylor said shaking her head and eating her salad again.

"Don't lie to me Tay…I know something happened between you two." Chad asked getting pissed that the girl he was beginning to like was in possession of a crazy ass guy.

"Chad I-" Taylor started but was cut of by Chad.

"Because he's real crazy about you Tay…and I mean it" Chad said.

Taylor shook her head in disbelief.

"O so you don't believe me?!" Chad asked.

"Well check this out chick" Chad said lifting his head slightly and pointing to a small band aid on his neck and bruises.

" O' my gosh Chad I-" Taylor said reaching out to Chad.

"No don't bother, if you don't mine I want to live to see my Senior year so it would help if you would stay away form me" Chad said getting up and walking to another table.

"Chad wait" Taylor said looking like she was about to burst out in tears.

"Taylor I'm sorry" Gabi and Kelsi said.

Taylor let the tears fall from her eyes got up from the table and ran out of the cafeteria. Troy noticed her run out and saw Chad looking mad sitting alone.

"Hey guys I'll be back" Troy said with a smirk and leaving his table.

Taylor tried to make it to the girls bathroom but she collapsed in the middle of the hallway crying. She was then lifted up to her feet by strong arms. Taylor opened her eyes and looked into the electrifying eyes of Troy.

"Troy please just leave me alone…" Taylor said crying.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" Troy said acting concerned

Taylor looked at him and shook her head.

"DO you think I'm stupid?! Chad told me what you did to him Troy!" Taylor yelled.

"Did what?!" Troy asked.

"His neck Troy…the bruises…all because you wanted me to yourself…you make me sick" Taylor said walking away from him.

Troy scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"So you're really going to believe him?" Troy asked.

Taylor stopped walking and turned back towards him.

"What?...Of course I believe him!" Taylor shouted.

"Well you shouldn't Taylor ok….Look all he does is brag about him and how he used to get all these damn girls at his old school. He's nothing but a jerk! He and his brother constantly brag about things like that! HE was bragging today at the game on how he was going to get you in a millisecond. Troy said. The reason I hurt him was to protect you, he was addressing you as a slut and he said to stay away form you. And not to go anywhere near you! Then he picked a fight with me, he got what he deserved" Troy said lying about the whole thing.

"Troy…" Taylor said.

Troy didn't look at her.

"Troy look at me!" Taylor said walking up to him.

Troy then looked up at her.

" Are you telling me the truth?" Taylor said.

"Yes" Troy whispered shaking his head and looking at Taylor. Troy even got a tear to run down his cheek. But the tear actually came from him feeling guilty and lying to a girl he really liked.

"Taylor I would never want to hurt you. I just don't know what came over me..I just don't want anyone to hurt you" Troy said looking deep into her eyes and actually telling the truth for once.

Taylor saw the tears coming out of his eyes and brought him into a hug.

"Talyor I probably sucked at showing it but….really like you for who you are…and I mean it…forget Sharpay and my friends….I want to be with you" Troy said.

"Do you really mean that Troy?" Taylor asked sniffling since a tear was approaching her cheek too.

Chad then walked out of the cafeteria but he wasn't discovered by Taylor and Troy. He hid behind a wall and listened.

Troy cuffed Taylor's face in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss. Taylor almost melted and her knees grew weak. She had to admit Troy was a good kisser; Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chad leaned form behind the wall and saw the girl who he thought liked kissing his backstabbing friend who he thought he was cool with.

The two pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Grape soda Taylor?" Troy said looking at Taylor with a smirk since he could taste it while he kissed her.

"O sorry" Taylor said blushing.

"No I like it" Troy said giving her a wink.

"So am I going to see you at the club tonight?" Troy asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You know it" Taylor said smiling.

"Cool Cool…well Tay listen as much as I would love too I can't make us official yet not in public at least. I'm still with Sharpay and uhh" Troy started but Taylor cut him off.

"And you want us to be a secret I know…it's cool with me Troy I understand" Taylor said smiling.

"Good" Troy said smiling and giving her a peck on the lips and walking back into the cafeteria.

After a few minutes Taylor walked back in too. No one grew suspicious at all.

Chad then came from behind the wall and smiled.

" O Troy Bolton you messed with the wrong one…Your little secret may not be so safe" Chad said walking into the hallway. Little did Chad know someone else was with him listening too.

The Drama had only just begun.

**SOOO I know kind of long but hope u like it? R&R and thanks for the Reviews. I wonder what will Chad do…think again.**


	5. Sometimes

**PLEASE READ!! THIS AUTHORS NOTE!! **

**Ok sorry for the Typos I stayed up until like 5 in the morning typing this so bear with me!! Lol But heres the url to the song Taylor sings in this chapter . Please listen to it!! its awesome you even here the rap part one of the characters rap too but I can't say who raps with Tay. You gotta read it! lol Enjoy I'll post the song on my page too. **

Taylor and Gabi were walking to Taylor's house to get ready for the big night at the teen club downtown that night. Taylor was going on about what happened between her and Troy at lunch.

"Then he said Chad was a jerk and he only hurt Chad because he didn't want him to hurt me and….." Taylor went on.

Gabi just rolled her eyes and tuned out her friend. She didn't believe anything Taylor said what Troy said. She knew troy was a jerk. She just couldn't understand why Taylor couldn't see that. She started to wonder what happened to the old Taylor that could care less about Mr. Popularity Troy Bolton.

"And then he kissed me!" Taylor said excitedly.

"What?!...Taylor did you kiss him back?!" Gabi said annoyed.

"Uhh yeah" Taylor said giving her friend a weird look.

Taylor jumped as Gabi threw her arms around and grunted in anger and walked in a circle.

"Gabi you ok?" Taylor asked.

"Grrrr Taylor how could you be so blind? Do you really believe Troy?! I mean why would Chad make up something like that? Chad is fourteen and Troy is freaking seventeen! Do you know what Troy could do to Chad? And why would Chad be so randomly possessive of you? He just me you…Gosh Taylor I-" Gabi said but was cut of by Taylor.

"Troy told me what happened ok? I know when Troy is lying or not ok. I didn't even think you were Chad trying to fool me." Taylor said looking at Gabi shaking her head and walking away.

"Taylor wait" Gabi said running behind her best friend.

"Taylor first of all Chad isn't like how Troy described him to be. Second I'm your best friend….I would never lie to you about anything" Gabi said looking Taylor deeply in the eyes.

Taylor was then confused she knew she could trust Gabi. But not if she could trust Chad. And now questioning if Troy was honest or dishonest too.

Taylor looked at her friend and turned around and kept walking. Gabi started to turn around to go back to her house but she wasn't going to let her best friend get hurt. Gabi then got a plan.

"Gabi why are you following me?" Taylor asked walking onto her front porch.

"Because I'm your friend and I know what your headed too" Gabi said.

"Well maybe-" Taylor started

"Well maybe you just need to open the door so we can go get ready for the party" Gabi said smiling at Taylor.

Taylor looked at her friend and smiled back and opening the door.

"Hey girls" Delaney said sitting on the couch watching T.V

"Hey De" The girls said in unison rushing up the stairs.

"Wait hold it….what's going on?" Delaney asked getting off the couch walking to her sister and friend.

"We were going to the teen club for karaoke tonight" Taylor said.

"Is that a statement or question?" Delaney asked.

"Yeees??" Taylor dragged out confused at her answer.

"How where you going to get there?" Delaney asked.

"We was wondering if you could take us" Taylor said.

"Please?" Gabi said.

"Sure anything for you two" Delaney said smiling.

The girls smiled and gave Delaney a hug and rushed upstairs to get ready.

**About 2 hours later…..**

"Wow looking good you two" Delaney said looking at Gabi and Taylor doing mock model walks down the stairs.

"We know" Taylor said.

Gabi just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well I'll go first" Taylor said rushing down the last three steps.

Taylor twirled around to show off her outfit she was wearing a cute pink baby doll top with dark blue skinny jeans and pink flats with her hair in a high ponytail with the hump at the upper part of her head. She also had glittery pink accessories and a hot pink glittery flower behind her left ear.

"Alright me next" Gabi said gently pushing Taylor out of the way.

Gabi gave also a spin around. She was wearing a gold sequence top with a white skirt and gold flats. She had a gold flower behind her right ear. Her hair was hanging and she had gold bracelets on.

" Alright enough with the fashion show, how about we be on our way to the club" Delaney said putting on her jacket and grabbing her keys.

"Ok" The girls said.

"Uhhh Gab do me a favor and run upstairs and grab the paper with my song I'm singing on it" Taylor said walking out of the door with her sister.

"Sure" Gabi said going up the stairs.

Gabi walked into Taylor room and saw the song Taylor wrote to sing tonight. But she purposely grabbed the song that Taylor wrote about when she was mad with Troy. Gabi knew Troy was going to be there tonight. And she was going to make sure to save her best friend form being hurt once and for all.

"we'll see how much you like her after this Troy" Gabi said smiling and grabbing the paper.

Gabi ran out the house to the car and got in.

"Took you long enough….did you get the song?" Taylor asked scooting over.

"Yeah" Gabi said sitting next to Taylor.

The ride was kind of silent. Each mind was set on different things. Delaney was set on her new boyfriend Damen. Gabi was praying her plan would work and Taylor was thinking about Troy then Chad…"Chad" Taylor smiled as she thought about his name. she then thought of the way he said hers and how he would goof of to make her laugh. She started to think maybe He and Gabi were telling the truth about Troy. But she shook the thought out of her head when they pulled up to the Club. It was kind of crowded outside and Taylor was sure it was even more crowded on the inside.

"Ok get out" Delaney said as she pushed the girls out of the car.

"Geeezz De why are you rushing us?" Taylor asked.

"Cuz I have to go" Delaney said.

"Where?" Gabi asked.

"Damen's house duh!!" Delaney said pulling off.

Taylor and Gabi looked at each other and laughed. When they walked in the club t was dark and green, purple and blue strobe lights were flashing. The dace floor was overly crowded with teens. Mostly West and East high Students and other school students. The song " No money in the Bank" by swizz beatz was playing (don't own).

"Why hello ladies" Ryan said coming towards Taylor and Gabi.

"Hey Ry" The girls said in unison with gab being the loudest.

"You guys look hott" Ryan said with a smile.

"Thanks look nice too" Gabi said.

Ryan had on a Dark blue polo with Dark blue jeans and black nikes. He also had a stylish hat on to match as usual.

"Uhh Ryan have you seen Chad?" Taylor asked.

"Uhh yeah…he's been really quiet. He's been sitting at the bar for the longest a lot of hott girls asked him to dance but he said no he was waiting for a special girl to come he was waiting for. "Ryan said pointing to Chad who at the bar drinking a root boor in a glass bottle.

"Maybe he means you" Gabi said to Taylor through her teeth.

Taylor smiled as she saw Chad sitting at the bar. He looked rather cute. He had his hair pulled back and had a diamond earring in his left ear. He had a black polo on with Dark blue jeans with black addidas on.

"Umm Ry we'll be back were going to speak to Chad" Gabi said pulling Taylor with her.

"Gabi I don't want to see him" Taylor said.

"O hush up and get your man" Gabi said laughing.

"Hey Chad" Gabi said making there presence known.

Chad looked over at the two girls and gave a nod of his head and a smirk.

" You two look nice" Chad said.

"Thanks" Taylor said before Gabi could.

Chad looked at Taylor and gave a weak smile.

"So Chad not to be nosey but Ryan was telling us you were waiting for your special girl to get here?" Gabi said.

Taylor looked at Gabi but Gabi ignored her.

"Yea well it's true." Chad said spinning the stool to face them and making eye contact with taylor.

"She Knows who she is, we may not know each other well maybe by a day but I fell like we didn't a good start on things. So I was wating for her to know if we can start over a little bit." Chad said looking at Taylor the whole time.

" Well where is she?" Gabi asked sure he was talking about Taylor.

"she's standing right infront of me" Chad said looking at Taylor and getting off the stool.

"which is why I want know if she wants to dance……."Chad said still looking at Taylor.

Taylor opened her mouth to speak but Chad reached his hand out and said

"Gabi..would like to be my date tonight I've been waiting all night for you" Chad said switching his contact to Gabi and taking her hand.

Taylor's heart sank and she was near faint but she held her ground. While Gabi on the other hand dropped her mouth open in shock. The whole time she secretly liked Chad.

Gabi looked at Taylor and Taylor said "Have fun" to play it off. Chad led Gabi to the dancefloor but Chad stopped and turned around to face Taylor.

"O Taylor I forgot…tell Troy I said what's up" Chad said with a smirk and turning back around.

Taylor's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe anything that just happened. She walked away to another part of the club and sat on a couch. She felt tear threatening to fall but she dropped her head back to keep them from falling. She bit her bottom lip to keep her self from an outburst of crying.

Just when she thought things wouldn't get worst she looked up and saw Troy and Sharpay dancing Sharpay was grinding on Troy and Troy was biting his bottom lip in satisfaction. Troy looked up and saw a sad and lonely looking Taylor sitting alone.His heart sank when he saw her face. She gave a weak smile at him and he smiled and winked back. The song went off and the D.J came on the mike and said.

"Ok Ok Teens of New Mexico, Tonight is the official song writers contest and karaoke night..the prize is a V.I.P pass to here and 50,000." The D.J said followed by applause.

"Our first contestant is Joel Williams" The D.J said.

They were about twelve people competing and then it was Taylor's trun she was last so she knew her name was next to be called.

"Well we have our last contestant of the night would she please come on stage?" The D.J said.

Taylor tried to get up and walk out but was shocked when she heard

"Alright Ms. Taylor Mckessie come on up!!" The D.J said.

The crowd started clapping Taylor stopped walking and slowly walked to the stage nervous as hell. She then heard a "Go Taylor" That sounded like Gabi. She smiled as she walked on stage. She then heard a loud whistle she looked and Troy and he inked at her.

Taylor unfolded the paper in her hand and gave the D.J the C.D but he didn't take it. HE said someone already gave him the C.d. she then saw Gabi at the side of the stage giving her the thumbs up gesture. She walked over to Gabi.

"Gabi why did you give him another C.d..this isn't even the right song "Taylor said annoyed.

"Whoops I guess I picked up the wrong one" Gabi said shrugging her shoulders.

"Your dead when we get to my house" Taylor said walking back on stage.

Taylor took the mike in her hands and faced hundreds of different faces. She gave a nod to the D.J and he pressed the button. The beat form "Sometimes" by cassie came on. The crowd started dancing a little to the beat but kept there focus on Taylor. Taylor took a deep breath and started to sing….

_**VERSE 1  
Lately...  
I wish I could know the thoughts in your mind  
'Cause lately...  
Feels as though you only want me sometimes**_

B-SECTION  
My insecurity  
Is takin' over me  
I need to know where we stand  
Is this a symptom of  
Us fallin' out of love  
What happened to the romance?

HOOK  
Thought I was your only one  
I came second to none  
I wish I didn't love you so much sometimes  
(The I wouldn't be mad)  
Then I wouldn't be so mad  
'Bout what I thought we had  
I wish I didn't love you so much sometimes

VERSE 2  
Lately...  
It's so hard to understand you sometimes  
And lately...  
You make me feel so demanding sometimes

B-SECTION  
My insecurity  
Is takin' over me  
I need to know where we stand  
I loved you all along  
Tell me what I did wrong  
What happened to the romance?

HOOK  
Thought I was your only one

I came second to none  
I wish I didn't love you so much sometimes  
(Maybe then I)  
Then I wouldn't be so mad  
'Bout what I thought we had  
I wish I didn't love you so much sometimes

**Mean while off stage …**

"Omg Chad theres a rap part coming up and there's no guy to sing it" Gabi said forgetting about the rap part.

"So that's Taylor's problem for picking the song" chad said shrugging his shoulders.

"Please do it for me…" Gabi said puppy pouting then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Chad looked at her and smiled.

"Fine..but its for you only" chad said.

"Good here's what you have to say" Gabi said telling him since she knew the words by heart. Chad learned it in a millisecond.

"Hey D.J pass me a mike" Chad said to the D.J

**Back with Taylor **

Taylor was starting to get used to it on stage. But she always loved how the song explained her deal with her and Troy.

She continued to sing the rap part but stopped when she heard a familiar voice come on the stage with her she turned to see Chad with the mike. The crowd started Clapping and Taylor just went with the flow and acted like it was apart of the act. She couldn't help notice Chad had good stage presence. He acted just like a professional rapper when he was on that stage that night.

Chad rapped…

_**RAP  
Now how you gon' blame me  
Told you this once before  
I'm an international hustler - entrepreneur  
I fly coast to coast make hits with stars  
And I brought the cake home said this was ours  
Now we argue and such  
We lost the touch  
Spent a week over your mom's  
'Cause your heart was crushed  
You don't like my lifestyle - say I work too much  
Only thing I ever thought about first was us  
Come on...**_

Chad started to feel sort of connected to the words and the two had great chemistry on the stage ( think of chemistry between Troy and Gabi on the first HSM signing "Breaking Free" except to this song").

**With Troy and Sharpay**

Troy was fuming when he saw how close Chad and Taylor were acting.

"Who is this girl she's good" Sharpay said dancing.

Troy just rolled his eyes at the blonde and ignored her. He was also mad because he listened to the words and knew the song was about him and Taylor.

**Back onstage with Chad and Taylor**

Taylor found herself enjoying singing with Chad. She even started hitting high notes. She sang….

_**Oh and baby I can't believe you  
Don't see how much I need you  
Wish I could leave you  
Sometimes  
Oh and baby I can't believe you  
Don't see how much I need you  
Wish I could leave you  
Wish I could leave sometimes**_

HOOK  
Thought I was your only one  
I came second to none  
I wish I didn't love you so much sometimes  
Then I wouldn't be so mad  
'Bout what I thought we had  
I wish I didn't love you so much sometimeeeeesss!! 

Taylor held the last note and did a half spin to end the song but she ended up being less the centimeters away from Chad. The crowd went wild and applauded while the two on stage were still close to each other.

Chad leaned in further and Taylor tilted her head to kiss him but they jumped back when the D.J came in between them.

"Alright I think we know the winners! " the D.J said handing the money that was in three envelopes and a trophy. He also put the two V.I.P passes around Taylor and Chad's neck.

"Congrats to our two winners" The .D.J said one last time and putting the music back on.

Gabi was growing jealous of Chad and Taylor but she hid it when she saw Taylor and Chad coming off the stage. She rushed up to Chad and gave him a deep kiss on the lips tongue and all. Taylro stopped wlaking and just looked in shock. Gabi knew what she was doing.

"You guys were great!" Gabi said.

"Thanks..Chad was great too" Taylor said looking at Chad who smiled back at her.

" So Chad how about we head to the bar I'm thirsty" Gabi said.

"sure" Chad said taking her hand and walking with her to the bar.

Taylor sighed and started to walk over to a lonely looking spot. When she sat down on the couch she felt it bounce as if someone else sat down too. She looked to her left and saw Troy sitting there. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She got chills up her spine when she saw his shaggy brown hair fall into his blue eyes.

"Hey..you were really good up there" Troy said.

"Thanks" Talylor said looking at her shoes.

"Yea so that song wasn't …o I don't know..related to me?" Troy asked laughing to play it off.

"Uhh no it was just a song" Taylor lied.

"O ok well do you want to dance?" Troy asked.

"Where Sharpay?" Taylor asked.

"She left she got tired" Tory said.

"Hmm I don't know" Taylor said with a smirk.

"Ahh Taylor don't make me beg" troy said.

" I don't know I might like to see it…BEG!" Taylor said laughing.

Troy got on his knees in front of her and smiled.

" Please Please Taylor will you dance with me" Troy said.

"Make a dog begging sound" Taylor said.

Troy poked out his lips in a puppy pout manner and closed his eyes tight and made a dog yelp " Arrrrrrruuuu" Troy said.

"that sounded more like a wolf" Taylor said.

"Taylor" Troy said stiffly.

"Ok Ok fine lets go" Taylor said grabbing his hand.

The two slow danced throughout the whole night. No matter if it was a fast song. Troy even snuck a kiss from Taylor once or twice. The night was soon over and Troy and Taylor said there goodbyes. Taylro walked to the front of the club to meet gabi. There she saw Gabi and Chad hugged up and giving each other peck kisses.

"Uh Gabi I'm ready" Taylor said.

"O sorry" Gabi said smiling.

"Where's Troy?" Gabi asked.

"O he just left" Taylor said.

"did you get a kiss?" Gabi asked really inside not caring.

" You know it" Taylor said.

Chad frowned at Taylor's words. He liked Gabi a lot but he still liked Taylor.

"Well bye chad" Gabi said giving him one more kiss.

"Bye..call you later" Chad said.

"Yea" Gabi said.

The two waited for Delaney outside and were soon picked up by her. They talked about there night. And when Delaney started talking about her her's Taylor and Gabi quickly told her to stop and go no further. Once they got home. Taylor was last to walk in her bedroom she had a mouthful to say to gabi. She opened the door and slammed it and looked at Gabi.

" Gabi!.. I need to talk to you" Taylor said.

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO…That was long. 10 page on my Microsoft program geez!! Sorry its so long. But wow I like this chapter. R&R thanks for the reviews. **


	6. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKAAAAAYYYYY!! IM SO SORRY EVERYONE, I TOTALLY FRICKIIN SREWED UP THIS STORY!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I GUESS IM KINDS LOST I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP AND DANCE REHEARSALS NEARLY EVERYDAY. SO IM THINKING OF DELETING CHAP 5..IT THREW IT OFF. No U KNOW WHAT CONSIDER CHAP 5 GONE EVERY ONE!! SO ERASE CHAP FIVE OUT OF UR MEMORY. IT NEVER HAPPENED LOL!! SO OK SORRY PLEASE REPLY TO THIS GUYS I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW **


	7. A Shock in foot locker

"So Gabi did you enjoy your night?" Taylor asked calming down.

"Uhh yeah sure why?" Gabi asked.

"No reason….." Taylor said. She wasn't in the mood for fussing with Gabi about Chad who probably didn't even like her anymore….but she just couldn't help herself.

Then there was a silence.

"Ok Gabi I can't take this anymore!...Are you and Chad going out now?" Taylor asked.

Gabi just laughed.

"No Tay..I wouldn't do that to you…I know how much you and Chad like each other" Gabi said.

"Yeah Chad is cool but I really couldn't like him more than a friend right now" Taylor said walking to the window and staring out of it thinking of Troy.

" Let me guess Troy right?" Gabi asked.

"Well…yeah…I don't know there's something about Troy I just don't know about…I just feel so right around him…to his randomness, his mysterious personality at times, his sense of humor to his beautiful blue eyes…." Taylor said closing her eyes and smiling.

" Aww someone's in love" Gabi said sarcastically.

" Shut up" Taylor said throwing a pillow at Gabi.

" So can I have Chad?" Gabi asked.

" I don't know" Taylor said.

"Aww come on Tay you have Troy" Gabi said.

" I don't have Troy!" Taylor said.

"Well you act like it" Gabi said smiling.

"Sure" Taylor said.

"So what about Sharpay?" Gabi asked.

"What about her?" Taylor asked annoyed at Troy's girlfriends name.

" Well dang Tay I was just asking!" Gabi said sensing Taylor's attitude.

"I know, I just don't know why Troy can't just let us be known yet?" Taylor asked.

"Well Tay from what I know troy is a great guy ok?..he seems to like you…and he is a junior with a big rep to keep up…not that's its bad for you two to go out but….it might ruin his image ya know?" Gabi said.

"Yeah I guess" Taylor said.

"But you have to at least try not to hate Sharpay she is your best friend's sister after all."Gabi said.

"I guess" Taylor said.

" So off this subject….." Gabi started but was interrupted by Taylor's cell phone ringtone.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

Gabi sat on the bed looking curious but rolled her eyes when she heard Taylor say…..

"O…hey Troy" Taylor said smiling.

" Hey Tay Tay..I had fun with you tonight" Troy said.

"Yeah me too" Taylor said laughing.

" So what you up to?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much, Gabi's over here" Taylor said.

"Hey Troy!" Gabi yelled.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said laughing on the other line.

"So Tay, I was thinking maybe we can chill at the mall tomorrow" Troy said.

"Well I don't know Troy me and Gabi were" Taylor started.

"Ahh come on Tay..for me..please" Troy asked.

" Well I " Taylor started, but then heard a woman's voice in the background.

"Great see you there babe" Troy said hanging up.

"O….k" Taylor said slowly closing her phone.

"So what he say?" Gabi asked.

"Well were going to the mall tomorrow" Taylor said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?! Taylor what about the movies!" Gabi whined.

"Well maybe we can see it on Sunday?" Taylor said.

"Fine" Gabi said rolling her eyes and crawling to the top part of the bed and cuddling under the covers.

"Goodnight" Taylor said.

" Yeah Yeah whatever" Gabi said.

Taylor just laughed at her friend in got under the covers on her blow up mattress. But she was wondering who that female voice was at Troy's house.

Taylor closed her eyes but opened them when she felt her phone vibrate. She opened it and smiled, it was a text from Troy.

**Sorry for hanging up Tay…but my mom was bugging for me to come to dinner. But can't wait to see you tomorrow…..I love you Taylor…..and I mean it with all my heart…yeah I know that was corny lol….-Troy **

Taylor smiled and closed her phone and soon her eyes. She couldn't wait for tomorrow either.

The next morning Taylor woke up from the smell of coffee and bacon. She sat up and saw Gabi wasn't in the bed. She must have been downstairs. Gabi was always a morning person.

Taylor stood up and stretched. She grabbed what she needed to wash up and hoped into the shower. She picked out an outfit with a jean mini skirt a Hot pink Polo with Yellow beads yellow hoops and yellow ballet flats. She let her hair hang down with loose curls and added a yellow headband.

She walked back into her room when she noticed something outside her window. She walked to it and opened the window and gasped.

"O' my…" Taylor said in shock.

She almost let tears fall when she saw two beautiful red roses sitting there with a note on them that said…" Good morning Babe". Taylor was sure who it was from. She smiled and hugged the roses close to her chest.

**Downstairs with Gabi and Delaney. **

"Geez does Tay ever wake up?" Gabi asked biting a piece off of the bacon she was holding.

"Yeah but not very fast, it takes her a while" Delaney said sipping her coffee leaning on the counter.

All of a sudden they heard humming of " Love like this" By Natasha Bedingfield. IT was no one else but Taylor.

"Guess I was wrong" Delaney said.

"Good Moooorrningg!" Taylor said smiling and spinning around. Taylor gave Gabi a big hug and Delaney a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Uhh Good morning" Gabi said a little creeped out.

" Tay you okay?" Delaney asked.

"I sure am!...isn't this a beautiful day?" Taylor asked.

" Sure….." Gabi said.

There was an awkward silence and Gabi and Delancey looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

" So you girls ready?" Delaney asked.

"Yep" The two said in unison.

The three girls grabbed there purses and cell phones and headed to the garage. They hoped into the car and was on their way to the mall.

"So girls what happened to the movies?" Delaney asked.

"Ummm..we just decided to go to the mall…to ..to ummm" Gabi said.

"TO shop for outfits for Ryan's party" Taylor said.

"Suree…..come on girls you ain't gotta lie…what guy are going to meet?" Delaney asked.

"…Troy" Taylor mumbled.

"Figured" Delaney said.

"Are you mad?" Taylor asked.

"Of course not, I know you really like him. That's how I was when I liked a guy in high school. But still be careful, Troy is still older than you." Delaney said.

"Ok I know" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

The pulled up to the mall and Taylor and Gabi hoped out.

"Call me when you two are ready to leave" Delaney said pulling off, after getting ok's from the girls.

"So where's Troy?" Gabi asked.

"I don't know" Taylor said.

"Maybe calling him would be smart" Gabi said.

Taylor rolled her eyes and reached in her purse for her phone when she felt hands around her waist and someone kissing her neck.

" Hey Babe miss me?"

Taylor turned around and saw Troy standing there looking good. He even decided to wear his diamond stud that day.

"Gosh Troy..don't scare me like that, and what did I say about calling me babe?" Taylor said.

"Geez sorry Tay" Troy said taking her hand.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said.

"Hey" Gabi said quietly.

"Did you get the roses?" Troy asked.

"Sure did…they were beautiful" Taylor said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The three walked around in the mall just looking around. Gabi was starting to feel like a third wheel and she hated that. On the other hand Taylor enjoyed being with Troy but couldn't help but think someone was watching them and whispering about them. But it was all in her head.

The three came up to foot locker and walked in. They heard " Crank dat batman" playing. Taylor couldn't help but sort of move her body to the music. It was her and Gabi's favorite dance to do. She looked at Gabi and Gabi was doing the movement and mouthing the words. Taylor laughed and started doing it with her. Troy just laughed at the two.

"Nice moves….it's nice to see someone can do it right" A voice said.

Gabi, Taylor and Troy turned around and saw Chad Danforth standing there. He had his hair pulled back and also had a diamond stud in his ear. From what Taylor could guess he worked here. He had on the black and white foot locker outfit.

" Hey Chad" Taylor said giving him a hug with Gabi following.

Troy just stood there and gave a nod.

" So I didn't know your worked here, aren't you to young?" Taylor asked.

"Shhh…they think I'm 16, plus I have connections" Chad said looking around.

"O..sorry" Taylor said.

"Well maybe we should go...I don't see anything I like so.." Troy said trying to pull Taylor out of the store. But she didn't budge.

" Maybe you should hang with us Chad…plus I'm kind of along here" Gabi said pointing to Taylor and Chad.

"Yea" Taylor said.

"Well I guess…my shift is over" Chad said.

" Great…so let's go" Taylor said.

" Well just let me go change into my regular clothes" Chad said walking away from them

Once Chad walked off troy grabbed Taylor and pulled her into a corner.

"Troy what's wrong?" Taylor asked.

" why did you invite him?" Troy asked,

"Because he's my friend…and plus Gabi needs someone , she's kind of alone if you haven't noticed" Taylor said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't like Chad" Troy said.

"Well I'm sorry he's my friend…he won't bother us…I promise…my attention is all on you" Taylor said smiling at Troy.

"Ok…I guess" Troy said giving her a kiss.

"But promise me, you'll be nice to him" Taylor said poking her finger into Troy's Chest.

"I promise" Troy said putting his hand over his heart.

The two walked from behind the wall and saw Gabi and Chad waiting.

"About time" Gabi said.

"Sorry" Taylor said.

"So you ready?" Chad asked.

"Yea" Troy said.

Taylor looked at him in shock.

"Umm ok" Chad said.

The four started walking and Troy walked away from Taylor to next to Chad and the two got into a huge conversation about sports.

" Guys are so werid..I thought they hated each other" Gabi said.

"Yeah..but I straitened things between Troy being nice to Chad.

"O so he's being nice to Chad for you?" Gabi asked.

" I don't know I guess…it's better for them to fake then fight" Taylor said shrugging her shoulders.

" Yeah" Gabi said.

" Troy sweetie!" said a high pitched voice.

The four teens turned around and saw Troy's blonde girlfriend Sharpay Evans standing there with Ryan Evans.

"Are you serious?" Gabi whispered to Taylor.

Taylor almost passed out but she caught herself and smiled as she saw Troy walk to Sharpay and greet her with a kiss. Taylor had to turn her head she couldn't watch it.

Chad noticed this and walked up to Taylor.

"Well there's a shocker" Chad said.

"Yea..I guess" Taylor said sadly.

"So your not mad at me?" Taylor asked.

"ME? MAD? …psshh naw of course not.. I can never be mad at you Tay" Chad said. HE still was jealous of Troy and Taylor but he hid it.

"Today's going to be a long day huh?" Taylor asked looking at Sharpay and Troy.

" Yeah but hey…we can't let that ruin our day right?" Chad asked wrapping his arms around Taylor's shoulders.

" Yeah I guess so" Taylor said smiling at Chad. Chad smiled back.

Yeah it was going to be a long day…but Taylor was ready for it.

**Ok hope that was better than the old chapter 6 lol!! But yeah R&R. I tried my best you guys. Thanks for being honest!.**


	8. Ryan's mysterious appearing Sodas

" Ahhhhh Ryan I'm going to kill your sister if I hear her high pitched laugh or " O Troy your so cute…BLAH!" Gabi said imitating Sharpay's voice.

" Be my guest…..she doesn't even really treat me like a brother" Ryan said sipping his drink.

" I don't see how Taylor can ignore this" Gabi said.

" Yeah..uh…Gabi where are they?" Ryan said looking around.

Ryan and Gabi looked around for Chad and Taylor.

" You don't think there…." Ryan said.

" Making out?! No!" Gabi said sort disliking the thought of Taylor making out with Chad since she was starting to like Chad.

" Ummm….no I was going to say I think they went t the food court" Ryan said giving gabi a face and dragging out the last part of his statement.

" Trooooyyyy Stop it!" Sharpay said giggiling.

" That's it!...I'm going to find Taylor and Chad" Gabi said storming towards the food court grabbing Ryan's wrist causing him to drop his drink

" Hey!" Ryan said.

" O shut up Ryan!" Gabi said starting to sound like his older sister Sharpay.

"Ry..where are you going?" Sharpay asked after parting her lips from Troy who looked bored with her.

"To find Chad and Taylor..Gabi thinks there making out somewhere" Ryan said.

Gabi ran back and grabbed Ryan's hand.

Troy felt his eyes grow darker in anger as he thought about what Ryan said about Chad and Taylor. Troy's eyes always grew darker when he was mad. It was kinda creepy. Especially to Taylor.

"Troy Sweetie……you ok?" Sharpay asked bringning Troy out of his thoughts.

" Yea babe" Troy said in very deep tone.

Sharpay Jumped at his voice change.

" Hmm Troy your voice is different…I like it" Sharpay said pulling on his Jacket trying to pull him into a kiss. Troy pushed back.

" Troy?!" Sharpay said shocked.

Troy then saw a curly haired boy hugged up with a brown haired girl . Troy's eyes were dark blue now. He walked away from Sharpay and towards the boy.

" Troy!...Troy come back here!" Sharpay said with a stomp of her three inch heels. She stomped again and this time to hard. The heel broke into pieces sending Sharpay to the ground. People around begin laughing and causing a scene.

" AGGHHH" Sharpay said in a high pitched voice causing the bystanders to jump.

**With Troy**

Troy pushed himself through to crowds of people and girls form school yelling " O' my gosh is that Troy Bolton…He is so hott!" Troy was rushing through the people so fast he caused a few people to drop their food.

Troy finally was standing behind the curly haired guy. Troy put his hand on the guy's shoulder and turned him around forcefully.

" Chad ! What the hell do you think your…doing" Troy said realizing he was standing face to face with Chad's older brother C.J. C.J let his hair grow out. And it grew kinda fast so he and Chad looked alike.

" Troy what the hell man?!" Cj asked pushing Troy off of him.

"Hey Cj man what's up" Troy said cooling down.

"Dude what's your problem?!...what's with your eyes there like getting lighter" C.J said leaning forward to Troy's face.

" Nothing man I'm cool…!" Troy said waking off after making eye contact with Ashley the girl he thought was Taylor. from what he was guessing Ashley was C.J's girl.

" Troy?! What were saying about my brother?" C.J asked getting defensive.

Troy turned around.

"Nothing man" Troy said.

" You better not be lying..is he here?" C.J asked.

" Naw" Troy said.

" Ok…Well catch you later" C.J said extending out his hand.

Troy looked at him for a minute and gave him the dap they do and was on his way.

**With Ryan and Gabi**

" Ry..shhh…you hear that..it's people talking…it sounds like Chad and Tay." Gabi said.

"Yeah" Ryan said.

The two listened to the conversation and were shocked at what they said….

**With Troy**

Troy ran to the empty part of the mall also. He walked closer to hear a conversation he heard that sounded like Taylor and Chad. He listened very closer and his eyes grew darker as he heard what they were talking about….

**With Chad & Taylor**

" O gosh Chad you are so good at this" Taylor said enjoying what she was doing with Chad.

"Hey what can I say I get a lot of compliments on the way I do it. I can work this thing here like magic and score a bunch of times" Chad said.

"Conceited much?" Taylor asked bending over.

" Only with you" Chad said walking behind her and wrapping his hand around her waist as she bent over more.

" Gosh Chad not so hard it is my first time!" Taylor yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry I'll take it slow" Chad said bitting his bottom lip.

**With Gabi and Ryan…and Troy lol**

Ryan and Gabi listened in shock and disgust they then heard " Chad…Stop!". It sounded like Taylor.

" Ryan did you hear that?" Gabi asked.

" Yeah…It sounds like Tay" Ryan said.

" You think?!" Gabi asked sarcastically. Gabi grew silent and was in deep thought.

"SLuurrp"

" SLurrpppp"

"SLuuuuuurrrrrrpppp!!"

" Ryan!" Gabi yelled.

" What?!" Ryan asked.

" Where did you get that soda I thought you dropped it!" Gabi asked.

" I don't know……SLuuurpp!" Ryan said shrugging his shoulders.

" Chad!" Taylor yelled again.

" Come on this way" Gabi said pulling Ryan along.

Troy then heard this also and started his way towards Taylor's voice. Troy stopped at what he saw.

" What the fuck?!" Troy asked pissed.

" O' my Gosh Gabi look!" Ryan said.

They saw two figures moving around in a dark store. One figure was bent over. Troy was sure it was Taylor and the other figure was attached behind hand wrapped around the other's waist. Troy rushed towards the store.

Gabi and Ryan started towards it at the same time. When they walked to the dark room. They burst open the doors and turned on one of the lights switched and yelled…

" What the hell are you guys doing?!" Troy, Gabi and Ryan said in Unison causing Chad and Taylor to jump.

The three sighed in relief when they saw that Chad and Taylor were only playing golf on the wii game.

"Hey guys?" Taylor asked confused.

" O don't hey guys us…what were you two up to?" Gabi asked.

" Chad was teaching me how to play golf on the Wii" Taylor said.

" In the dark?" Troy asked joining the explanation game.

"You can't see the screen as good in the light" Chad said.

" O yea sure……What " stick" were talking about that you could always score with?" Ryan asked with finger quotations.

" This? Chad asked holding up the Wii Controller stick.

The three friends grew quiet for a minute.

" Then why were you guys in here alone?" Gabi asked.

" This is my Uncle's store….It was closed but I have a key to it" Chad said raising up the key.

" O" The three said in unison.

" I can't believe you guys were spying on us" Taylor said disappointed.

" We weren't we were looking for you!...And why is it so bad if we were spying on you?" Gabi asked.

"Because it's wrong!" Taylor yelled.

" To look for my friend?" Gabi asked.

" I was fine! I'm not a kid! I can find my way on my own Gabi Damn!" Taylor yelled.

" Well excuse her for being a friend Taylor! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ryan asked.

" Nothing! I just can't believe you guys don't trust me!" Taylor said.

" Why did we have to trust you to be with Chad?!" Gabi asked.

" You don't!...Becuase I love Tr-" Taylor said but stopped herself.

It grew silent...but Chad broke the silence

" Who Taylor…just say it already" Chad said walking face to face with her.

Taylor was silent as she looked into Chad's eyes and looked back down,

" Taylor...answer me" Chad said.

"Troy" Taylor said with tears coming down her eyes.

Troy felt his eyes grow lighter in joy. He wanted to smile but he didn't. He hated to see Taylor cry.

" Exactly what I thought…you know Taylor I gave you another chance…but I guess you don't even deserve that …you make me sick" Chad said.

Chad looked at Taylor and rolled his eyes and walked off.

" Ryan, Gabi I'll see you later" Chad said ignoring Troy and Taylor.

" Chad wait" Taylor cried out as she saw Chad walk out of the room.

" Tay…I'm going to go call my mom…I'm going home" Gabi said softly.

Gabi and Ryan walked out of the store also.

Which left Troy and Taylor alone.

" Why does everyone hate me?" Taylor asked still in tears.

" Tay….no one hates you" Troy said walking towards Taylor and hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"Yes they do Troy! Every little thing between me and Gabi has turned into big arguments that are pointless lately" Taylor said into his chest.

" Tay…don't listen to them" Troy said.

" But there my friends…I can't lose them" Taylor pulling away from Troy.

" Taylor your not" Troy said,

" I can't guarantee that right now…and Chad…Gosh Chad… I don't why I've been feeling like this for him lately" Taylor spilled.

" Excuse me Mckessie? Say what and who?!" Troy asked walking behind her.

" Chad Troy! He's my friend too. Why is it a crime to care for him?" Taylor asked.

" Cause I don't want him to take you from me" Troy said.

" Just like how I feel about Sharpay taking you" Taylor said turning to face him.

Troy turned his head away from Taylor and walked away form her a little bit then stopped.

"What?...Taylor Sharpay has nothing on you I love you and only you!" Troy said.

" I can't guarantee that Troy...I just can't" Taylor said

"Taylor" Troy said walking towards her.

" Troy...don't ok?" Taylor said.

Troy then crashed his lips onto to Taylor's. Taylor made the kiss deeper. She could never resist his kiss.

" But I can guarantee that" Troy said pulling away form Taylor with a smirk.

" Good bye Taylor" Troy said giving her a peck and walking out the store.

Taylor stood there in shock. She then came back to her senses and ran out the store to call Troy but he was no where to be found.

"Troy what am I'm going to do with you" Taylor said to herself smiling and shaking her head.

Little did she know Chad was hiding behind the wall and heard the whole thing. Chad slid down the wall as he heard Troy tell Taylor he loved her. He put his face in his hands. This was going to be a hell of a week. Especially when Ryan's party coming up. Troy wasn't going to be there. It was his only way to get Taylor for himself only. Even if he had to die getting pass Troy. Taylor was worth it.

**OK OK I KNOW BLAH! IT KINDA SUCKED LOL! I SORTA NEED HONSET REVIEWS TOO. SO YEA THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. **


	9. Baby tonight is the night

**Ok Here you go! Another Chapter!...Hope you like this one Its wild lol…A lot of wild parts in this chapter between characters. O yea the two songs from this chapter are on my page…Enjoy**

Taylor stood in front her mirror slowly applying blush to her cheeks. It had been a week since the whole mall chaos, and things between Taylor Chad Ryan and Gabi had been weird. She wasn't even sure why she was going to the party tonight. But she couldn't chicken out. It wasn't like her to chicken out. Besides she had been waiting forever for this huge event. Taylor looked at herself in the mirror or one last time and gave herself a weak smile. She wouldn't feel so bad about going to the party if Troy was going with her.

" Tay Tay…you ready?!" Delaney asked form downstairs.

" Yea be down in a sec" Taylor said giving herself one more look.

Taylor turned off the light in her room and closed the door. Taylor made a face when she saw a familiar guy on the couch.

" Damen what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

" O hey Tay Tay…well De invited me over…why?" Damen asked.

Damen and Taylor grew to be like little sister and older brother, since Delaney met him. He wasn't like some of Delaney's old boyfriends.

" Nope just asking" Taylor said.

"Ok" Damen said.

There was then an awkward silence. Taylor couldn't take it much longer.

" Damen….can I ask you something?" Taylor asked.

"Yea …whats up?" he asked.

" Well……there this boy…well boys…." Taylor asked as she plopped down on the couch next Damen.

" Ok…" Damen said.

"Well it's sort of a long story…theres a guy who I'm crazy about and he's crazy about me…but the only thing is..he's 17." Taylor said slowly.

" Woah Tay….how long have you know him?" Damen asked.

" Since the summer and this year" Taylor said.

" Who's the other guy?" Damen asked.

"Chad….He's really sweet…and he's my age but I don't know if I can trust him sometimes" Taylor said.

" What's the first guy's name?" Damen asked.

" Troy" Taylor said.

" Troy?..." Damen asked for her to continue.

" Bolton?" Taylor said not seeing where he was going with it.

" Troy?!...woah Tay Tay how do you know him?!" Damen asked sitting up.

" He goes to school with me How do you know him?" Taylor said.

" He goes to work with me…Taylor I hate to tell you but he doesn't have a good rep around here" Damen said.

" What? How?" Taylor asked.

" I can't tell you…not at least now" Damen said as he heard Delaney's footsteps getting closer.

"Just be careful around him" Damen said.

" Ok guys ready to go?"

" Yea" Damen said getting up. Leaving a confused Taylor still sitting on the couch.

" Come on Tay." Delaney asked standing at the door with Damen.

Taylor slowly got up and walked out the door. Delaney looked at Damen confused by her sister's actions. Damen only shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door also.

Soon the three were in the car. It was silent. Well Taylor was. She was focusing on things that could happen at the party, things she could prevent or things she wanted to happened. One of the things she was scared of happening was seeing Gabi and Chad kissing. She was starting to feel awkward about gabi. Sure that was her best friend but something about Gabi made Taylor feel like Gabi was more after Chad then herself. The thing she wanted to happen was to straighten things up with Chad. She was rally confused about him right now.

" You ok noonie?" Delaney asked looking through the rear view window.

" Yea" Taylor said looking out the window at how fast buildings were flashing by and how the street lights made a speed of light rainbow across the window. Everything was going by so fast….thats how her life started to feel like.

" You sure?" Delaney asked.

"Yea" Taylor said.

" So...hows things with you and Troy?" Delaney asked.

" Fine…." Taylor said abruptly with a little attitude.

" Atttitude much Tay? Whats up Noonie?" Delaney asked looking through the rear view mirror.

" Uhhh nothing I'm just a little ner-" Taylor said hesitant when she felt her phone vibrate.

"What?" Delaney asked.

"Hold on" Taylor said.

Taylor took her phone out her pocket and opened it and saw she had a text message from Gabi. IT said….

" Tay get here now!" – Gabi.

"Already here" Taylor texted back as she looked out the car window and saw the huge mansion.

" Wow…Hey De I'm going with Taylor" Damnen said laughing.

" HaHa no your not..your coming with me" Delaney said also laughing.

" Ok…Ew" Taylor said getting out the car.

Taylor walked towards the house when Damen called back for her

"Tay" Damen yelled.

Taylor turned around

"Remember what I said" Damen said.

Taylor nodded and walked to the door. She turned the door knob and was surprised to see it was open. When she walked in she frowned. With the sight of hundreds of people and the smell of sweat and beer it was also very hot in the huge house. Taylor took off her jacket and looked for a place to put it. She didn't see any free space they were all taking up the space. People that is. Taylor made a face at a couple making out on the couch. They looked up at her and frowned. Taylor quickly looked away and walked to the crowd to try and find Gabi.

Taylor was squeezing through the crowd and nearly screamed when someone yelled her name in her ear.

"Taylor!" A voice said It sounded so familiar that it echoed through her eyes then her mind.

Taylor turned around and her eyes widened. There stood Brent Williams. Her ex boyfriend for 2 years. She couldn't believe Brent was her. He was still cute as hell. Taylor stood silent for a minute. Gazing at him. Taking in his features, His hazel eyes. Caramel skin nice lips and well built body.

" uhh hey Brent" Taylor said looking at the floor.

" Wow Tay you look ….Wow how have you been" Brent asked making conversation.

" Uhhhh good…good" Taylor said.

Brent just stared at her.

"What?" Taylor smiled.

"Nothing it's just that I can't believe your still beautiful…I don't know why I-" Brent started.

" Broke up with me? Yeah I know Brent. You know what save it or find another lie to say because you already used that line ok?" Taylor said remembering why he broke up with her. All because of Casey "Boyfriend" Steeler. At least that's what Taylor called her. She remembered how she cried the whole night she found out Brent got Casey pregnant.

" Taylor why you acting funny?" Brent asked grabbing her arm.

" I know one thing you better let go of me!" Taylor said giving him a death glare.

Brent let go of her arm slowly her knew Taylor wasn't the one to mess with.

" Ok..It's cool but I ain't done with you" Brent said disappearing in the crowd,

" Yeah whatever" Taylor said walking off in a different direction.

Taylor walked through the crowd and held her nose because of the smell of alcohol.

"Tay!...Tay over here!" A small voice yelled over the music.

Taylor looked towards where the voice was coming from. She looked over and saw Gabi standing there with Ryan. Taylor smiled in relief and walked over to her.

"Hey Tay…you look cute" Gabi said.

"Hey Tay" Ryan said.

"Hey….wait you guys aren't mad at me form the mall crap?" Taylor asked.

Ryan and Gabi looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Girl Tay you're my best friend…you know I can't stay mad at you!" Gabi said smiling.

"So we cool?" Taylor asked.

" You know it" Gabi said.

Taylor and Gabi smiled at each other and gave each other a hug. Taylor was happy she had her two bestfrineds again. Now she had one more task. And that was to straighten things out with Chad.

"Hey Ryan have you seen Chad?" Taylor asked.

" Yea he was at the bar talking to some chick." Ryan said.

"Ok…I'll be back" Taylor said dismissing herself.

"Wait I'll come just in case we can't find each other in this mess" Gabi said linking her arm with Taylor's.

Taylor and Gabi squeezed through the crowd.

" I didn't know they were so much drunks that are freshman at East high" Taylor said looking at two guys surrounded by other people having a drinking contest and people cheering then on.

" Well you know Sharpay invited some people too…you know where she goes…the school follows" Gabi said.

"O yeah I did forget" Taylor said laughing.

" Look Tay there he is" Gabi said pointing at Chad.

Taylor stood still at the sight of Chad sitting on the stool at the bar whispering in a girls here. From what Taylor could see it looked like the girl was Kaya Lexy. Taylor hated Kaya so much. She couldn't even look at Kaya without having a vision of beating her up.

"Ooo Tay he's with Kaya….what should we do?" Gabi asked looking at Taylor who was holding a death glare on her face. But she changed her face to a calm look.

" No worries girl….let's just do what the real Gabi and Tay would do" Taylor said with a smirk keeping a eye on the couple.

" Wreck that Scene!" Taylor and Gabi said together then laughing at their slogan.

The unlinked arms and made a plan.

" Ok so here's what were going to do..." Taylor said.

**With Chad and Kaya**

" Chad I'm having such a great time with you" Kaya said smiling.

" Yeah I know I get that a lot…" Chad said knowing to get a playful slap form Kaya. Which he did receive not to shortly after the thought of it.

"I was just kidding" Chad said laughing.

"You know nothing can ruin this night" Chad said wrapping her arm around Kaya.

" Hey Chad Baby" Gabi said coming up to Chad giving him a kiss. Chad's eyes widened at this as his lips were interlocked with Gabis. Gabi pulled backed gave him a wink.

" See you later Chad" She said seductively and walked off.

Gabi tried her best not to laugh. She then got a text message from Tay

" That was hot Gabs lol jk..but nice job" –Taylor

"Ok girl your turn" –Gabi.

Taylor closed her phone and unzipped her jacket and threw it off revealing a strapless black shirt.

Taylor earned envious looks from girls who boyfriends stared at Taylor.

" I can see why Troy messes with her" A guy whispered.

Taylor's heart jumped when she heard hat. Did Troy really tell? She erased the thought and focused back on her plan. She could deal with him and that later.

" Chad what was that all about" Kaya asked pissed off.

"Nothing I swear I don't know Kaya believe me!" Chad said.

" I don't believe you" Kaya said getting off the stool and turning to walk off.

"Kaya wait! I promise you it won't happen again" chad said.

" Really?" Kaya asked.

Chad made a re assuring face. Kaya smiled and walked back to her seat but before she could sit Taylor hopped onto it making her hair hit Kaya in the face. Kaya stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Hey Chad….I had fun with you last night" Taylor said.

" Taylor? What are you talking about?" Chad said.

"Damns she looks so good in black" Chad thought.

" Don't play dumb babe" Taylor said wrapping her arms around her neck. Chad wanted to melt he loved being in Taylor's arms. He couldn't resist. He stared in her eyes.

" Chad!" Kaya said stomping her foot.

Chad ignored Kaya and stared into Taylor's brown eyes she looked up and saw how Chad was looking at her. Taylor got lost in his eyes. " Stick to the plan!" Taylor's conscience yelled at her. " I've never felt like this when I'm hugging Troy" Taylor thought . Chad's gorgeous skin eyes had Taylor high. She was hypnotized. He look so good with his hair pulled back.

"Chad" Taylor whispered while looking at him.

"Yeah" Chad whispered back.

His breath on her neck made Taylor want to scream. His voice when he whispered in her ear made shivers go up her spine.

The two leaned in. They were so close they could feel each other's heart beat. Which was getting faster every second. There lips were about to touch when the bartender slammed the glass on the table.

"Sir….Your drink" The man said.

" O right …sorry" Chad said pulling back from Taylor. Taylor looked down and bit her lip. She couldn't believe that happened.

" Is that alcohol?" Taylor asked making a face and snatching the drink from Chad's hand.

" No Tay chill it's sprite" Chad said laughing at how cute she looked when she was mad.

" O…sorry" Taylor said handing him his drank back.

"Nah it's cool" Chad said.

" So Tay what was all that about? Did you and Gabi plan that ?" Chad asked smiling.

" No we would never" Taylor said trying not to smile also.

"Taylor?" Chad asked.

"Ok yeah. But only because we don't like Kaya!" Taylor said poking in the chest.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out" Chad said.

" Chad are you still mad at me from what happened at the mall?" Taylor asked hating to bring it up.

Chad was silent for a moment. He remembered how he wanted to kill Troy that day. " No…I'm over it Tay it's cool" Chad said.

" Ok…good" Taylor said with a sigh of relief. " Cuz you know I would never hurt you Chad…your like a brother to me" Taylor said. " Whoops wrong word to use genius!" Taylor said.

" A brother that's it?!" Chad thought.

Silence came over the two for a moment then " Take you there" by Sean Kingston blasted the speakers ( don't own).

"I love this song!" Taylor said making Chad jump a little.

" Sorry" Taylor said.

" You wanna dance?" Chad asked after laughing.

Taylor accepted and the two walked hand and hand to the dance floor. Chad wanted to just jump on Taylor and kiss her non stop because of the way she was dancing. Taylor smiled at how Chad looked at her in amazement.

" Tay you should stop" Chad said with a smirk.

" Why?" Taylor asked rocking he hips to the beat.

" Do you want to see what I'll do to you of you don't?" Chad asked as a playful threat.

" Wow ok Chad " Taylor said laughing hysterically.

" I'm serious" Chad said keeping a serious face then laughing after he saw Taylor stop laughing.

They stared at each other and smiled. They leaned in and once they were about to kiss for the first time The heard a bunch of people yelling and cheering. Taylor and Chad walked over to the forming of a new crowd at the door.

" O my gosh" Taylor thought.

There was Troy coming into the door being cheered on by his fellow students. He looked so cute. With his black long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. His blue jeans that were a little low enough to see a small peek of his navy blue boxers. He had on his all white nike high tops . He even had his diamond stud in his left ear. He was being followed by his friends Jason, Zeke and C.J Chad's brother. They were all holding cases of beer.

" Troy!" A bunch of girls asked walking up to them.

" Woah hey girls" Troy said with a smile.

The girls smiled back but was pushed out the way by Sharpay. She immediately linked arms with her man Troy. She gave the other girls death glares and mouthed the word "Bitch" To their faces. The three girls rolled their eyes and walked off but not without being chased by Jason, C.J and Zeke.

Taylor and Chad stood there together and made stood aside as a path was made for Troy and Sharpay to walk as if it was a parade. As they walked passed Taylor and Chad. Troy stopped and stared at Taylor. " She's so gorgeous" Troy thought. Taylor looked up and when she felt eyes her.

" T-Troy?" Taylor said low almost inaudible.

Troy gave her a wink and a small smile. Troy then looked at Chad who's hand happened to be interlocked with Taylor's. Troy started to say something but Sharpay pulled his shirt.

" Troy...Sweetie let's go" Sharpay said.

Troy gave one last look to the two. His face was happy to furious. He walked off with Sharpay. After they passed there was no longer a path. Everyone went back to crowding the floor and dancing again.

" Chad you ok? "Taylor asked wrapping her arms around Chad's neck.

" Yeah…look Tay I'll be back I have to go the restroom" Chad said unwrapping Taylor's arms from around his neck.

" Chad?" Taylor asked sadly as she watched him slowly walk away and disappear in the crowd.

Taylor blew her breath. She felt tears threatening to fall down. But they didn't. She could understand why Chad was upset. But then again. She didn't even know Troy was coming.

He said he wasn't that night he sat in her tree talking to her.

Taylor ran her hands through her hair letting it fall back in place. Her phone then vibrated. She opened it when she saw Gabi's name.

" Hey Gabs" Taylor sad sadly.

" Hey girl I saw what happened. From the almost kiss at the bar to Troy coming in and Chad leaving….you ok…..nevermind that's a dumb question" Gabi said.

"No Gabi I'm not ok…I don't know what I did! Everything was going so good" Taylor said.

" Well maybe God's sending you a sign" Gabi said.

" What would that be? Taylor asked.

" You ever notice when Troy is around things go wrong? "Gabi asked.

Taylor grew silent. Gabi was right. But she wasn't going to admit it.

" Hello?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah" Taylor answered.

All of a sudden Taylor's phone was snatched out her hand and closed.

"Hello?!" Gabi asked. Gabi rolled her eyes and hung up.

Taylor was dragged into a dark hallway. She heard the music fade in the background. She felt hands roam her body and someone kissing her neck.

" What the hell?!" Taylor yelled trying to fight the person off.

She pushed the guy in the little light there was in the hallway.

" Brent?!" Taylor asked pulling the side of her shirt up.

" What the hell is wrong with you?!" Taylor asked.

"Taylor baby I'm not over you!" Brent said.

"Your crazy!" Taylor said walking off.

"I maybe be but me loving you is the only important thing right?" Brent said pushing her into the wall and kissing her.

"Brent! Stop!" Taylor said trying to push him off. But he was too strong.

All of a sudden Taylor felt a bunch of weight being lifted of her. She then saw Brent being slammed into the wall. She couldn't make out the person who was beating up Brent.

Brent fell to the floor knocked out.

" Taylor are you ok?" Asked the person who wrapped his arms around hers.

She looked into the light and could see half of the guys face. She saw one of his eyes. The electrifying blue eye put her in a state of comfort.

" Troy?" Taylor asked

"Yeah Tay its me" Troy said.

" O my gosh Troy thank you…..I was so scared" Taylor said putting her head in his chest crying.

Troy wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head.

" I miss you so much Tay" Troy said.

Taylor looked up at him and squirmed out of his arms.

"What?!" Troy asked.

" If you missed me so much why didn't you call me?!" Taylor asked quickly changing her mood.

"Taylor I was busy with Sharpay! You forgot I have a girlfriend?!" Troy asked.

"O…so you didn't have at least one second to stop fucking Sharpay this whole week?" Taylor spat out folding her arms.

"Taylor…what's wrong with you? I just helped you out and your spitting flames at me?" Troy asked throwing his arms around to make his point.

Taylor stopped and walked off slowly. " I'm sorry Troy…..it's just that I've been going through a lot."

" Like what Tay?" Troy asked calming down.

"Us Troy!...I've been so confused on this undercover "relationship!" Taylor said with finger air quotes.

" Tay you know I love you. Regardless of the obstacles we have to go threw to be together. I would do anything to be with you right now….just name it" Troy said.

" Ok then if you love me so much…break up with Sharpay" Taylor said folding her arms again and switching her wait to her other hip.

" Tay….Taylor I can't...you know I can't do that…not now baby" Troy said walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

" No don't "baby" me…..save it for Sharpay" Taylor said walking off.

" Taylor wait!" Troy said.

Taylor turned around and walked towards him.

" Yeah?" Taylor asked.

Troy then wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and slowly backed her up into a wall kissing her. Taylor moaned when he started kissing her neck.

" Troy" Taylor moaned.

Troy's actions fit the mood of the atmosphere. The song "she got it" by 2 pistols and T-pain was playing.

Taylor didn't bother to stop Troy and play hard to get. His kisses were dangerously addictive. She wrapped one of her legs around Troy.

"Troy…baby…wait…we should stop" Taylor said barely getting out her sentence.

"Nah sorry Tay I can't so that" Troy said pushing Taylor's leg around his waist higher up his back and still kissing her neck.

"Why" Taylor moaned out.

" Beause tonight?...Baby tonight is the night I'm going to show you how much I love you" Troy said scooping Taylor in his arms and taking her deeper into the dark hallway.

All you could hear was Taylor moan Troy's name one more time and there was a sound of a door at the end of the hallway. Closing.

**OK WOW! Im so tired! Whew! That was pretty long. Hmmmm some Tryalor coming up much? Mayyybeeee lol. Chad and Taylor seems to be close again. Wonder what will happen, O yea the next chapter also takes places at the party. Honest reviews. I luv u guyzzz! **


	10. Late nights with MrBolton

**Sorry for typos and spelling errors. Bare with me! I was kinda sleepy writing this! Songs and new characters on profile! EnJoy! **

"You did what?!" A shocked Gabriella asked on the other line of Taylor's purple razor cell phone.

" I know!! I don't know what I was thinking…..Is it a bad thing I did that?" Taylor asked.

"No…..No it was smart…..I mean no other girl would tell "The" Troy Bolton that she wasn't going to have sex with him….right?" Gabriella asked…

"Yeah I guess" Taylor said.

"So Chad is coming over to finish up a project?" Gabi asked.

"No…I don't know something about he has to tell me something important…I'm really nervous…I haven't heard from him since he walked away from me at the party…I'm we could work things out…..

Taylor's line then clicked…

"Hey Gabi hold on my line is clicking" Taylor said clicking over.

"Hello?" Taylor asked.

"Hey…It's Chad" Taylor said.

"Oh hey Chad are you still coming over…."Taylor asked

"Yeah I'm almost there….it'll be about 10 minutes because I'm walking" Chad said chuckling.

"Oh ok Chad…see you then." Taylor said laughing also.

"Yeah….hey Tay wait…I really appreciate you for letting me talk to you tonight…It's important to me and…uh….yeah" Chad said rambling nervously.

"It's cool Chad I'd love to spend time with you tonight hey we can watch some movies after we talk..i bought some new scary movies last week!" Taylor said smiling.

"Awesome…I'll see you then…" Chad said.

"Ok" Taylor said hanging up.

"Hello? Gabs you still there?" Taylor asked.

"YEAH! About time missy!" Gabi said.

"Sorry I'm just really happy Chad isn't to beat up about me and Troy at the party.

"Tay he really likes you…any guy who likes you as much as Chad does won't let anything stop him from getting what he wants and what he wants you" Gabi said.

"…Yeah….Gabi…..Why do I feel like I should of let him…you know-" Taylor started

"Who?" Gabi asked.

"Troy……" Taylor said

"Let him do what…no…NO! Taylor Mckessie….as a friend I'm going to tell you if you did you would kill your rep and Troy's rep would be destroyed….plus the side effects of being called the schools slut……" Gabriella said

"No I think Sharpay Evans has that title claimed…" Taylor said laughing along with Gabi.

"You know I don't appreciate you talking about my girlfriend that way….although I must say it's pretty hott to see you jealous" Said a deep voice behind Taylor.

Taylor jumped at the appearing voice and slowly turned around seeing non other than Troy sitting on her window sill.

"Uh…Gabi I'll call you back…." Taylor hung up ignoring Gabi's question such as "Is that Troy I hear Taylor?"

"Firstly sir…why are you in my window and secondly I am not jealous of your girlfriend" Taylor said not moving towards him.

"Hmmmm…well I must you look pretty sexy in those shorts" Troy said noticing the super short shorts Taylor had on…..Taylor made a note not to turn around to give him a sneak peak of her ass.

"What do I deserve this lovely visit?" Taylor asked.

"Because….I want you to chill with me tonight." Troy said walking towards Taylor and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nope can't do I'm hanging out with Chad tonight" Taylor said in a confident tone.

"Oh what?! Come on Tay drop that loser…." Troy said.

"Uhhh shut up Chad is my friend if you don't like it tough!" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

Troy chuckled to himself. He always thought it was hott seeing Taylor catch an attitude.

"Aww baby I'm sorry forgive me?" Troy asked gently tackling Taylor onto her bed and kissing her and tickling her.

"Oh Troy….quit it!" Taylor said laughing and playfully hitting him. Both of their lips met and Taylor soon pulled back when he stopped.

"So you gonna chill with me tonight?" Troy asked looking at the younger girl laying under him while biting his bottom lip.

'Hmm maybe..but I have to cal Chad and cancel…..no I can't….I can't stand him up like that?" Taylor said.

Troy sat up and got off of her and stood up off the bed and looked at Taylor confused.

"What like the way he stood you up at that party…like the way he walked away from you leaving you alone so that crazy ex boyfriend of yours can try to rape you?!" Troy asked clearly getting upset.

"Yes I know Troy but were working that out tonight!" Taylor said walking towards Troy.

"What so he can run away like a little immature punk when your in need again?" Troy said.

"Troy! He's not like that!" Taylor yelled. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She never did like arguing with Troy.

"So what is he like Taylor?! Tell me that!" Troy said.

Taylor closed her eyes feeling the tears roll down her eyes….

"Troy please let's just not do this…." Taylor said.

"I can't believe this bastard got you acting like this….to your own boyfriend" Troy said.

Taylor looked up at him abruptly…."Bull shit Troy I'm not your girlfriend! So far I'm starting to believe you don't have the balls to let everyone know I was your girlfriend if I was!" Taylor said.

Troy remained silent.

"Exactly…." Taylor said.

"So your chosing Chad?" Troy asked.

"NO…Troy….please understand where I'm coming from…" Taylor said.

"I do Taylor….baby…I'm just worried….I mean think about it….Chad isn't mentally ready for a relationship….at least you can see I am….Think of all the immature shit he's done and leaving you in world of confusion….I just don't want to see you get your heartbroken….." Troy said.

Taylor kept silent nodding her head.

Troy sighed running his finger through his brown shaggy hair.

"Taylor….please answer me…..are you going to be with me tonight or that asshole?" Troy asked.

Taylor stood there in thought then looked at him and smiled…."I'm all about being with you baby….." Taylor said walking towards him kissing him.

"That's my girl….now how are we going to get out of here?..Troy asked.

"Well how about the window….even thought my sister isn't here I still like the fact of sneaking out.

The two climbed out the window and Troy helped Taylor climb down the huge oak tree of her backyard. They hoped in Troy's midnight blue mustang and drove off into the dark.

**Taylors house**

Chad stood at the door of the McKessie household holding a teddybear and a necklace with a "T" on it he brought using all his allowance. He felt he needed to but that for Taylor for running off like that at the party….plus he felt tonight was the night he was going to ask her out as his girlfriend.

Chad knocked again. No answer. He then put his hand on the door knob and turned it. He was shocked it was open. He walked in closing and locking the door behind him.

"Tay….where are you?...it's me Chad!" Chad asked walking up the stairs to her room after searching the downstairs of Taylor's house.

Chad grew angry as he searched the last room of the home and found himself sitting on the couch in the living room downstairs….

"Just like Taylor….What was I thinking asking her to be my girlfriend…I should of know she didn't care,,,she's probably out screwing Bolton….Bolton!" Chad said angrily throwing Taylor's gifts he got for her on the ground of the living room.

"She wants to stand people up….We'll see about that …" Chad said.

**With Troy and Taylor**

"Troy…..Troy!" Taylor asked calling Troy over the loud music playing the song "One call away" by Chingy. (On profile)

"Yeah babe?" Troy asked turning the music down.

"Where did you say we were going again?" Taylor asked.

"Where going to hang out with some of my homies" Troy said.

"Oh….Do I know any of them?" Taylor asked.

"Of course you do….Jason….C.j Chad's bro and Zeke" Troy said nodding his head to the music that was still a little too loud.

"I don't really talk to them but ok……Is Sharpay going to be there?" Taylor asked.

"Shit……I forgot" Troy said mumbling to himself.

"What?" Taylor said supicious.

"Nothing babe." Troy said looking at her smiling.

"Stop the car!" Taylor said.

"Why?" Troy asked

"Stop the car dammit!" Taylor said.

Troy pulled his car over to the sidewalk and Taylor folded her arms across her chest.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Sharpay is going to be there isn't she Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Well…no…no of course not Tay….Just some friends from school…Sharpay is out of town." Troy said hoping his lie was true considering Sharpay's rich family was on vacation every weekend.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Positive…look baby I'm not going to let anything or anybody harm you" Troy said.

Taylor gave him a look for a minute and leaned in kissed his lips. They were soon back on the road and was at Troy's friends house in no time.

Troy walked to the front door holding Taylor's hand. He rang the doorbell and heard loud blasting music. A tall muscular green eyed black haired guy opened the door holding a beer bottle.

"Troy!!!! My main man!!" The guy said.

"D.J!! Whats up with it man?" Troy said.

"Who's this hottie with you?" D.J asked.

"Taylor….." Taylor said answering before Troy could.

Troy looked at Taylor and smiled and Taylor looked at him and gave him a wink.

"Well….at least this one can speak for herself unlike your old girlfriends" D.J said walking into the house laughing.

"Well…I'm impressed" Troy said.

"You should be……" Taylor said walking in the house before Troy could.

Taylor smiled as she saw people sitting on the couch talking. Some dancing some makin g out others just hanging around. Taylor bit her bottom lip she felt a rush of excitement rush over her…she was actually at Upperclassman party…She couldn't wait to tell Gabi.

Taylor giggled as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"So babe what you want something to drink….." Troy asked kissing her neck.

"No I'm fine" Taylor said.

"Yes you are" Troy said grabbing Taylor's ass.

"Well I'm going to get a beer I'll be back…don't let any of these guys talk to you or take you "in a room" " Troy said pointing a finger at Taylor.

"Yes sir and daddy do you want me to clean the floors too?" Taylor asked in a mock british accent.

"Haha funny" Troy said walking off.

Taylor looked around the room. It was just like a club. It was dark with neon lights with color blue. Green and purple barely lighting up the room. Taylor walked over to the couch by the radio and sit and wait for Troy. Taylor was shocked at herself. She was actually at a Upperclassman party acting like she wasn't afraid or embarrassing Troy. She was acting all grown up. She then thought of Chad….She felt a wave of guilt wash over her….She knew she had probably broke his heart…but her thoughts were interrupted by a figure sitting next to her.

"so…I hear your Troy Bolton's girl….I thought he was with Sharpay?" they guy asked.

"Uh….he's not he's with me now..He broke up with her…." Taylor said noticing how he would probably regret telling that lie.

"Oh..well I'm D.J..and if you weren't Troys girl you would definitely be mine" D.J said.

Taylor smiled as she saw how cute D.J actually was. Those honey blue eyes that brown shaggy hair…his perfect masculine body. Even though he had the same features as Troy….it didn't matter to her. Taylor thought what could a little flirting do right? Besides she needed to show Troy she could be just as good as Sharpay even if she was younger. So why not get to know his friends….

"Hmm well I'm sure I would be cutie…" Taylor said.

"Well I'm sure Troy doesn't know your flirting with me…" D.J said scooting closer to Taylor.

"What he doesn't know…." Taylor said putting one finger on D.J's lips.

Taylor then thought"Am I really doing this…what am I a slut….A Sharpay?!" be the thoughts quickly faded.

"Well pretty lady let me get you drink..I'll be back" D.J said getting up and leaving Taylor.

"Oh no what have I done?! Troy's gonna be pissed!" Taylor said to herself. She got up to find Troy but D.j was already back with her drink.

"Heres some punch….." D.J said handing her a cup.

"Thanks D.j…." Taylor said sipping the drink.

"That's some good stuff…what is it?" Taylor said smiling.

"Oh…just one of my homemade recipes" D.J said.

"Oh….here comes your man…" D.J said.

Taylor felt nervous and he throat became dry she gulped down the whole drink leaving the cup empty.

"Hey baby….So you met D.J" Troy said clearly not happy.

"Uh yeah Troy….He's pretty cool" Taylor said smiling.

"Yeah….hey D.j why don't you get out my seat and go find yourself another girl because this one is mine" Troy said.

"Troy!" Taylor said.

"No..Taylor…it's cool" D.J said getting up and walking away bumping Troy in the shoulder. Troy had an urge to hit him but didn't want to scare Taylor by letting her see him mad.

"Troy what was that about?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor D.J is bad news…..he's nothing but a man-whore and uses girls for sex and treats them with disrespect…..don't ever talk to him again you hear me?" Troy said.

"Yeah…." Taylor said.

"Did he give you a drink?" Troy asked.

Taylor thought about it. D.J did give her a drink. Was she suppose to lie to Troy?

"No…he didn't" Taylor said.

"Well good…..he puts pills in girls drinks to make them drunk" Troy said.

"Yeah….." Taylor said.

"Oh no what have I done?!" Taylor thought to herself.

Troy saw how sad Taylor seemed and grabbed her hand.

"Hey about we dance?" Troy asked.

"Sure thing baby" Taylor said smiling.

The song "Can I take you home" by Jamie Foxx played over the speakers and Taylor and Troy dances and slowly grinded together since the song was rather slow.

"Taylor you never told me you can dance like this girl…" Troy said.

"Hmmm well I haven't told you a lot of things" Taylor said looking back at him continuing to grind on the sudden bulge in his jeans. Troy liked the view of Taylor wearing those short shorts and grinding on him the way she was.

Troy wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and crashed his lips onto hers and Taylor kissed him back. Troy's hands roamed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. Taylor moaned and pulled Troy into the nearby hallway. She then remembered how she had an frightening experience with Brent at Ryan's party last night.

Troy picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist still kissing her and paying more attention to her neck.

"Mmm Troy" Taylor moaned.

Just then Troy's phone rang her put Taylor down and took his phone out his pocket.

"It's Sharpay" Troy said.

"You gotta be kidding me" Taylor said.

"Look stay here and we'll finfish what we started" Troy said kissing Taylor one more time before running off.

Taylor stood there, What was she becoming tonight. She wasn't acting like herself. Or was she? Was this the Taylor that had always been locked up inside of her. Or was being with Troy making her like this. Taylor then grabbed her head. She had a sharp headache and slid down the wall and closed her eyes. Was it the drink D.J gave her. She have told Troy. The pain then went away and Taylor felt like she was lightheaded. She stood up and started laughing for absolutely no reason .

"Hey babe" D.J said walking towards Taylor in the dark hallway.

"Ohhh baby I missed you!" Taylor said running to D.J and kissing him.

D.J then knew his drink was in her system.

"Good I miss you two….how about a dance?" D.J asked.

"Sure thing" Taylor said.

The two walked on the dance floor and Taylor started feeling the beat and was grinding on D.J not caring who watches. D.J grabbed her waist causing Taylor to grind on him faster and harder.

"Hey isn't that your little brothers friend from school?" Zeke Baylor asked standing with C.J Chad's older brother…

"Hey..that sure in the hell is…..what I she doing here?" C.J asked.

"Beats me….but form the looks of how she's all on D.J she must know him pretty well" Zeke said.

"So what should we do?" C.J asked.

"Join them!" Zeke said.

C.J slapped Zeke in the arm and gave him a look.

"I knew she wasn't what she appeared to be…and Chad is so crazy in love with that girl" C.J said shaking his head.

"So Taylor why don't you come with me upstairs and have a little talk" D.J said.

"Hmm sounds good to me D.J" Taylor said kissing him. The two started kissing in the middle of the dance floor. Until….

"Taylor what the fuck?!" An angry Troy said standing infront of Taylor and D.J.

"Woah man you girl was all on me man I tried to tell her to stop!" D.J said pushing Taylor off him.

"Oh Troy baby where have you been I missed you!" Taylor said walking to Troy walking like she was unbalanced and her legs wobbled.

"Taylor baby……..your drunk…you bastard! What you do?!!" Troy asked pushing D.J in the Chest.

"Man I didn't do shit! That's your girl all on me like the slut she is!" D.J said laughing.

Troy punched D.J in the face sending him on the ground and kicking him in the stomach continuously. Troy was then pulled by C.J and Zeke.

"You Asshole I should kill you!" Troy said spiting on a unconscious D.J on the floor.

"Troy…Troy man calm down!" C.J said.

Troy pushed the two guys off of him.

"Look man maybe you should just take Taylor home ok?" Zeke asked.

Troy just looked at him and looked at Taylor. She looked so helpless.

"Troy baby whats wrong?" Taylor asked still drunk.

Troy hugged Taylor and kissed her forehead and scooped her up I his arms and walk out the front door of the house. He placed Taylor in the passenger seat and got in the car and sped to her house.

Troy made it to Taylor's home in less than ten minutes and carried her to the front door.

"Tay baby tell me where your keys are?" Troy said still holding her in his arms.

She pointed to the mailbox. Troy opened the mailbox and fiddled with the keys and opened the door.

Troy felt anger overtake him as he saw Chad standing there.

"What hell are you doing here?!" Troy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing! What you do to Taylor you jerk!" Chad asked seeng Taylor in Troy's arms. Troy put Taylor down.

"Chad…what are you doing here?" Taylor asked laughing and almost falling but Chad caught her.

"She's drunk……Dude what you do!" Chad asked.

"Look I didn't do anything ok?! Now get the hell out of here and get your ass home Chad!" Troy said,

"Fuck you! You don't tell me what to do!" Chad said.

Troy made a move to hit Chad but was stopped by Taylor passing out onto the floor.

"Taylor!" Chad yelled.

"Taylor! Baby get up! Speak to me!....Come one Taylor" Troy said kneeling down to Taylors side. She wouldn't budge.

"Shit….Taylor baby please…." Troy said.

**I know long chapter right?!! I finally wrote another chapter. Hope you like it! Honest Reviews!! **


	11. Drama on the 6th Floor

**Sorry for really bad misspellings and Typos. Bare with me I was in a rush! Enjoy!**

"_you know I'm all about being with you baby…"_

"_Troy?...what am i going to do with you?_

"_Sharpay is going to be there isn't she?...answer me Troy!" _

"AHH…Dammit!!" A furious Troy roared in anger.

Troy stood there in the empty hospital bathroom staring at his image in the mirror. He ran his finger through his brown hair sighing in frustration. Her voice was in his head and he couldn't get it out of his memory.

"_Positive…look baby I'm not going to let anything or anybody harm you" _

"AHH fuck!!" Troy said punching the mirror in front of him causing it to shatter. Troy felt the blades of glass cause blood to roll down his knuckles. Troy slid down the wall in the bathroom cursing himself. He blamed himself for Taylor being here in this damned hospital tonight. He knew he should of never convinced her to leave her home.

Troy recalled how beautiful Taylor looked that night at the local teen club as she sang on stage in the talent show. He remembered how his eyes connected with hers on stage. He felt the hearts beat the same rhythm when they were near. It was just something about Taylor McKessie. He remembered giving Taylor that kiss in the mall that Saturday after the mall chaos.

"_What?...Taylor Sharpay has nothing on you I love you and only you!" Troy said._

" _I can't guarantee that Troy...I just can't" Taylor said_

"_Taylor" Troy said walking towards her._

" _Troy...don't ok?" Taylor said._

_Troy then crashed his lips onto to Taylor's. Taylor made the kiss deeper. She could never resist his kiss._

" _But I can guarantee that" Troy said pulling away form Taylor with a smirk._

" _Good bye Taylor" Troy said giving her a peck and walking out the store._

_Taylor stood there in shock. She then came back to her senses and ran out the store to call Troy but he was no where to be found._

"_Troy what am I'm going to do with you" Taylor said to herself smiling and shaking her head._

Troy closed his eyes and felt fresh warm tears fall down his tan cheeks. He bit his bottom lip to hold in his emotion but he failed when his body shook as he cried and sobbed out loud. He couldn't take seeing Taylor lying in that hospital bed. He immediately ran out of the room into the bathroom when he watched the doctors place Taylor into the bed. His Taylor. His beautiful Taylor. She looked so motionless and peaceful still beautiful. And that bastard Chad standing there looking at his girl like he was her boyfriend. Troy felt his blood boil every time Chad was near Taylor. But Troy knew Taylor wouldn't want him to cause confusion so he kept his cool.

Troy turned on the sync and threw water on his face. He looked at himself in the shattered glass. That's how he truly saw himself now. Without Taylor his image was shattered. He then caught a imaginary image of Taylor behind him standing there leaning on his shoulder.

"Tay…baby I'm sorry…" Troy said whispering to his image of Taylor closing his eyes.

Taylor looked at him and smiled she put her hand on his face and kissed his cheek. Then she faded into the mist.

Troy jumped coming back form his daydream and took one more glimpse of himself. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom seeing an African American female and male standing arm and arm looking at Taylor through her room window. Troy put his hood over his head hiding his image and walked behind them.

"It's about time you came out the damned bathroom" the young man said not bothering to face Troy.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked.

"You know got damn well this is your fault Bolton..why her…..Why Taylor?" Damen asked.

"Look man…..I'm sorry…..Do you think I did this on purpose?" Troy asked pointing to Taylor's window.

"Knowing you, you might as well say you did!" Damen said walking towards Troy.

"You can just stay out of this! This is me and Taylors Life This has nothing to do with her sisters jerk ass boyfriend!" Troy yelled.

"You Son of a bitch how dare you say this is your business and only yours! A 14 year old girl is in the hospital because you took out in the middle of the night to a party where people were doing God knows what!"

"And why do you care so much is this an act so De can give you some tonight?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you." Damen said.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe I can get De to do me that favor don't ya think? Troy asked with a chuckle turning his back to Damen and walking towards the hospitals exit door.

"So your gonna leave?" Damen asked.

"I started to warn Taylor about you the day she got all dressed up to see you that night at the party. Just for your ass! Damen said.

"What?" Troy asked turning around.

"Your going to leave Taylor like this? You've already done your bad deed don't you think you should a good one?"

"Whatever man Taylor knows I care for her" Troy said turning his back on Damen again.

"Your just like your father. You always tend to leave a situation at its worst. Then act like it never happened….I remembered that day in high school of freshman year when you met Jessica said you would never abandoned her and treat her like your dad did….Then I remember that day you stood in my house looking like a sick and lost puppy because you abandoned her when you found out she was carrying your son.I remember it like it was yesterday. Her crying. You avoiding her phone calls. Everything. Your just a re-run of your damned father!"

"You know nothing about my dad!!" Troy said.

"I know enough to say your growing up to be just like the sick-twisted man just like your father was….."

Troy turned around and pushed Damen forcefully into the punched Troy in the face with all the anger that was built up inside him. Troy grabbed his jaw and pushed Damen back and the two wrestled around until Damen stopped and looked Troy into the eyes. Wondering what was going on in his mind.

**With Chad**

Chad stood next to Taylor as he watched her chest move up in down gently. He smiled weakly. The girl he loved was in a hospital bed. A place she didn't belong to be in. He then grew anger as he thought about Troy. Troy messed up big time.

Chad took the gold necklace he had for Taylor. The one he was suppose to give her when he was suppose to come over and watch movies with her. He unclasped the hoop and placed around her neck .It sparkled while blending in beautifully with her brown skin.

"You look beautiful Tay. Like always. I wish you would stayed with me instead of Bolton tonight. You would be in my arms."

**With Troy and Damen**

Troy clenched his jaws and balled up his fist but kept them at his sides. The two men calmed down when they heard someone come out of the restroom. They looked up and saw a teary eyed Delaney.

"How is she?" Damen asked walking towards her.

Delaney paused and closed her eyes.

"Dr. Randel said she'll be fine. She's just unconscious from the fall. No damage to her body though, Although someone did give her some type of drug.I know Taylor doesn't take any drugs! Damen what happened to my baby sister?!" Delaney said crying into Damens chest.

"Bolton" Damen said through his teeth.

"No word on how she got here"…Delaney said.

"That bastard" Damnen said under his breath.

"What?......What was all the commotion I heard out here?" Delaney asked.

"It was just……nothing De…I-"

"How did Taylor get here Damen?"

"Someone brought her…it was"

"Bolton….Troy brought her here from some drugged up party his friend through" Chad said appearing behind the couple.

A silent Troy disappeared behind the hallways wall and listened to the conversation between the three .He bit his lip in anger as he heard Chads voice.

"Wha- Who is Troy Bolton?" Delaney asked not realizing it was the guy her sister had been running around with the whole time.

"No one important Chad is just rambling on.." Damen said.

"Damen this is important I need to know who brought Taylor here and if they had something to do with her being here, No one can get away with hurting her!" Delaney said tears falling down her cheeks once again.

Damen wrapped her up in his arms and rocked her from side to side. He kissed her on top of her head and felt a lone tear stroll down his face. How could Troy cause so much pain to a family and not even care.

Troy closed his eyes and sighed. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he heard Delaney's cries grow louder. He punched the wall in frustration and blew his breath harder like he was trying to hold in his anger as he paced in circles. He pushed the exit door open running into the horrible weather of New Mexico. The rain poured down on Troy and Troy fell to his knees in anger. Once again he screwed up. Just like with Jessica Wesley.

_Flashback_

"_Mmmm I smell fresh sugar cookies!" A excited Troy said walking into the kitchen of his girlfriend Jesscia Wesley. _

"_Baby! When did you get here?!" A happy Jessica said running and jumping into his arms. _

"_Girl you know I can smell when your making my fave dessert from miles away" Troy said causing her to giggle._

_Her laugh was like music to his hears. The only girl he could ever love. The way her button like nose crinkled when she giggled and her freckles would give her an innocent look. Her long golden blonde hair in waterfall curls and her ocean blue eyes. _

"_God your so beautiful…."Troy said breathless._

"_Your not bad yourself" She said giving him a peck on the lips._

_There was then a sudden silence._

"_Troy….I need to talk to you" Jessica said._

"_Uh sure…" Troy said in concern of her sudden mood swing. _

_Jessica pulled Troy into the living room onto the couch and she sat there running her fingers through her blonde locks. _

"_Troy I been meaning to tell you something for the longest…" She started._

"_Is there something wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?" Troy asked fidgeting and puling her into a hug. _

"_No" She said softly laughing._

_Jessica pulled her hair into a ponytail but Troy took her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers letting her hair fall back caressing her shoulders._

"_No…I like it that way" Troy said. _

"_Troy…...I love you very much…and I don't wanna make this decision without you" Jessica said._

"_Wha-….Baby..Jess what are you talking about? Troy asked seeing sadness in her blue eyes. _

"_Troy I'm pregnant…" Jessica said with tears falling down her cheeks. _

_Troy froze and grew silent he stood up from the couch and paced circles around the living room slowly. _

"_Troy I'm so sorry…" Jessica whispered sitting on the couch. _

"_When?...." He asked sternly._

"_What?" Jessica asked._

"_Since when?!" Troy asked causing Jessica to jump. _

"_Two months….I knew I was about a week after we had sex that night at the party in your room" Jessica said looking at the floor. _

_Troy sighed and walked towards the table grabbing his keys and putting on his jacket._

"_Troy where the hell are you going?!_

"_Out…..I need some air…I love you Jessica" Troy said slamming the door. _

_He stopped walking as he heard Jessica cries grow louder and louder. He put his hood on his head and walked through the snowy weather. That was the last time he spoke to Jessica. _

_End of Flashback_

"Chad go get De some coffee and a blanket from the lounge for me" Damen asked as he held a sleeping Delaney in his arms.

Chad nodded and walk to the elevators.

"I can't believe Bolton would go this far to keep Taylor away from me. I could of stopped her if only I had been there earlier!....Damn…I just need one more chance to tell Taylor I love her….." Chad thought to himself.

**With Taylor**

"Oh my stomach" Taylor said waking up and sitting up squinting her eyes. She yawned and sat up in an unfamiliar room and bed.

"OH and my head….Where am I?" Taylor asked grabbing her head that had a bandage wrapped around it.

Taylor looked around and notice she was in a hospital room. She just couldn't remember what caused her to be there. She felt fine. No pain at all. Just a little sore. She then remembered Troy. She remembered spending the night with him at that party. And his friend. She just couldn't remember how she got there.

She put on her clothes and opened the door to her room and saw Damen and Delaney sleeping on the hallway couch. She smiled and looked around for any sign of nurses or doctors. She had to find Troy and figure out what happened. Especially since she was here and he was nowhere to be found.

"Miss where are you going? Aren't you a patient?! Miss!" A nurse called after Taylor. Taylor ignored her.

She grew scared at the thought of Troy being even more hurt than her. She raced through hallways of the hospital ignoring calls from the office secretaries of each floor. She stopped as she saw a red bracelet on the ground. It was threaded and had #14 sewn into it. Troy had been here.

"Baby….Baby wake up!!"

Damen woke up to a frantic looking Delaney standing infront of him .

"De whats wrong?!" Damen asked?

"Its Tay she's gone! She's not in her bed!" Delaney said.

"What?!" Damen asked shooting up from the couch.

Chad stood in the lounge holding two cups of steaming coffee. The sound of a phone ringing at the office desk caused Chad to look up at the Secretary answering it. He gave a look of concern as he saw her face turn to frantic.

"Oh my gosh ok I'm calling security now!" The lady said.

She then pressed the button on the loud speaker "Security to floor level 6 room 176! Security to room 176!"

Chads eyes widened as he realized it was Taylor room and ran towards the elevators dropping the coffee.

Taylor made it to the first floor entrance door after sneaking pass watch guards and nurses. She sighed as she saw the terrible stormy weather. She ran out the automatic slid doors running right into the rain it poured on her hardly as she looked around looking for Troy. No sign of him.

"Troy!!......Troy!!" Taylor yelled.

No answer.

"Troy….where are you?" Taylor asked to herself in a whisper.

Troy sat on the on the front of his red mustang sports car in the hospital parking lot. He didn't mind the harsh rain. He ran his fingers through his hair. Thinking about Jessica made him realize how he was on the verge on doing the same with Taylor. He couldn't figure out why he was so innate at hurting the ones he loved the most.

"Damn Taylor…I fucked up big time….I loved you..I still do" Troy said.

"And I love you more than you can know Troy"

Troy got off his car and turned around to see a soaken wet Taylor standing there looking even more beautiful than he remembered.

"You forgot something…thought you might want it" Taylor said holding his bracelet out on her finger swinging it.

Troy smiled and ran to her enveloping her into a big hug. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him as he spun him and her around in the harsh pouring rain.

"Taylor baby…How did you?....when did-" Troy started.

"Shh…." Taylor said putting her fingers on his lips and crashing her lips onto his. The two shared a passionate kiss Troy felt like he was on cloud nine.

"Troy I need you to tell me about how I got here" Taylor said sliding out of Troy's arms and back onto her feet.

Troy sighed. He looked her in the eyes and started his story.

Any sign of Tay?" De asked Damen.

"No." Damen asked.

"Oh my God…Taylor!.....where is she?…I cant loose her Damen I just can't! They have to find her!" De yelled.

"And they will baby…they will" Damen said with De in his arms.

"So I'm here because you didn't keep your promise of protecting me at the party?!" Taylor asked ripping herself out of Troy's arms as he finished his story.

"What? What promise!" Troy asked walking behind her.

Taylor turned her back on Troy and closed her eyes and spoke" The promise you said that you wouldn't let anyone or anything harm me that night!" Taylor said. She heard no answer and turned around and saw Troy standing there.

"Troy answer me……." Taylor said walking towards him.

"And I fucked up ok Taylor?! I fucked up big time! I always screw up something good even when its layed on a silver platter infront of my face ok? I love your more than you can imagine! I just cant let you leave m now because I screwed up! I never felt this way about someone Taylor Anne McKessie…" Troy said.

"Troy…." Taylor said walking to him and kissing his lips in peck like put her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Music to her ears. She soaked in all what he just said. Did Troy really love her? Did he mean it?

Troy then heard calls from the hospital entrance area. It sounded like Chad.

"What?!" Taylor asked looking up at Troy.

Chad saw two figures standing together across the street in the visitor parking lot. He felt anger boil in his blood and ran towards the couple.

Troy panicked.

"Taylor what do you say we leave town?" Troy asked putting on a smile.

"What are you crazy?!" Taylor asked.

"No. But love can make you do crazy things Taylor. We can get away from all this madness I know you don't want to face all the stuff from Damen, Chad and your sister when you get back do you?" Troy asked.

"Troy I don't know…" Taylor said.

"Come one think of it as starting over. We can find a nice apartment and we can find a good high school….Come on babe with the money I get from my dad every month we can have a house by the summer!" Troy said.

"No Troy I cant…I just cant" Taylor said thinking of it after a while.

"Taylor!" A voice yelled getting closer.

"Chad?!" Taylor asked turning around to the sound of the voice.

Troy panicked and opened the door to his mustang and scooped Taylor into his arms causing her legs to wrap around his waist and he ran towards the vehicle.

"Troy where are we going?!" Taylor asked not really caring She just loved the feeling of being in his arms.

"Taylor I love you too much…your coming with me!" Troy said hoping into the car and speeding out of the parking lot with Taylor still in his lap as he drove.

Chad made it to the area where Troy and Taylor were and coughed as he inahled the sand Troys car brushed into the air. He stopped and put his hands on his knees panting for breath.

Chad cursed himself and kicked the sand he never knew he would experience loosing someone he loved literally. Sure he heard it in love songs but he never knew it meant literally.

Chad stood there and noticed the gold necklace in the sand. He picked it up and felt tears run down his face as he realized it was the necklace he put on Taylors neck while she was asleep in the hospital bed.

"Taylor…." Was what all Chad could say as he lost the girl of his dreams. Right then and there.

**Too much? R & R Read and review. Honest Reviews! I luv you guys! The theme song for this story is on my page called "Beautiful nightmare" by Beyonce.**


End file.
